Issues
by TragedyDawl
Summary: I am homeless. I have a disease. I am sleeping with my teacher. I'm a teenage mother. I cut myself. I'm a addict. Six best friends with issues that they keep to themselves.
1. Keepn' Up With The Kids

**So this is a new story that I have thought of. Just to give you some warning it will be a short story like my story " Drain You" and only be like 5 chapters long. Also there will be a or some character deaths and not everyone will have a happy ending. If you would like to know if you fav character will have a happy ending, feel free to ask me and I will let you know :) Enjoy!**

" Issues"

Chapter 1

" Keepin' Up With The Kids"

The sun was rising and it was a beautiful day for the city of Konoha. Naruto scrunched up his eyes after hearing his alarm clock going off and began to stretch. He ended up falling off of the bench that he was sleeping on.

" Damnit." Naruto growled out while scratching his behind. He looked over at the used hand twisted alarm clock that he had found in the trash and turned it off.

" Ahh! I'm going to be late for a shower!" Naruto yelled out as he brushed the dirt off of his school uniform and took his book bag underneath the bench in the park that he was sleeping on and ran off, making sure that he didn't miss anything. He wanted to be there extra early to get the breakfast that they serve to students for free. He walked a couple of miles until he reached the school and was relieved that no one really had arrived yet. He stepped into the school and first went to the boys locker room. He looked around and made sure that no one was there before stripping off his clothing and stepped into the shower. After washing himself clean, he stepped out again and put back on his dirty clothes.

_' Note to self. Go to Sakura's place this week to get my clothes washed.'_ Naruto thought out then left the locker room. While he was walking down to the cafeteria, he saw Ino standing by her locker.

" Good morning Ino!" Naruto yelled out so loud that the noise made the blondie cringe.

" Not so loud Naruto. There is no one else here but you and me well except for the teachers so you don't need to be that loud." Ino spoke out a little more harshly then usual.

" Sorry Ino." Naruto mumbled out while scratching the back of his head.

" It's okay, I just had a bad morning that's all." Ino said as she took our her tiny purple purse out along with her backpack and slammed her locker door.

" Naruto did you just take a shower or something? Your hair is all wet." Ino raised a blond eyebrow at the other blond.

" Yeah, I live near the school so I just decided to take a shower then run over here to catch some breakfast." Naruto said but he hated to lie. It was the only time that he would lie so none of his friends or no one in general would know that he had been homeless from the past six months.

" Oh okay well I am going to go use the bathroom so I'll see you in Ms. Karin's class." Ino waved at the male then walked away. Naruto grinned back then began to walk towards the lunch room.

******

Once Ino got into the women's bathroom, she made sure that no one was in the stalls before locking the bathroom door. She walked over to the mirror and glared at herself while picking up her purple mini purse. She opened up the purse and took out a tiny razor blade and a large band aid.

_' You are so disgusting. It's all your fault that they fight all the time.'_Ino thought to herself as she lifted up her long sleeve shirt, revealing old scars and slice one cut on her skin.

She was so used to the pain and blood that it didn't effect anymore. She still remembered the first time that she had cut herself. She was 14 years old at the time and it was the first time that her parents were arguing. Ino couldn't take the noise so she went into the bathroom and saw her mother's razor. It hurt too much to hear the people that she loved the most fight so she took the razor and cut herself, making her feel better when the pain subsided.

Ino shook the bad thoughts out of her head and rinses off her new wound, before putting a bandage on. When she was all ready to go, she looked down at her cell phone and figured that everyone should be getting to school now. Ino walked out of the bathroom and glanced down at her phone. First she tried calling Sakura but there was no answer then dialed Hinata's number to see if she was at school yet.

" Hello?" Hinata picked up the phone after a couple of rings.

" Hey girl! Are you at school yet?" Ino asked while walking down the hallway.

" I am on my way, I just need to do something real quick then I'm headed there."

" Okay well get here as soon as possible okay? Love you!" Ino chimed out.

" Love you too Ino, bye." Ino heard Hinata hung up and smiled. Ino just hated to be alone after cutting herself.

******

Hinata hung up the phone before getting pulled by a little girl. Hinata looked down to see a three year old look a like tugging on her arm while smiling.

" We here mommy!" The little girl screeched out with excitement as they walked closer to the day care center.

" Yes we are here. Now you be a good girl today Ayama while mommy goes to school okay?" The seventeen year old mother looked down at her child while smiling.

" Love you mommy!" Ayama said then hugged her mother while they were standing outside of the building.

" Love you too, bye." Hinata have her daughter a kiss on the forehead then walked away from the building after watching her daughter go into the building.

Hinata looked down at the watch that she was wearing and gasped out on what time it was. Usually her mother would take Ayama to day care while Hinata walked to school but her mother had to go into work early today. Thankfully for her, the day care was pretty close to the school as she began to walk. After a couple of minutes of walking, she heard a car honking noise and turned her head and smiled. The person who was honking was none other than her friend Shikamaru. Hinata rushed over to the car and smiled at the male.

" Good morning Shikamaru!" Hinata spoke out.

" Morning, want a lift?" Shikamaru asked and Hinata nodded her head then walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in. The car ride was silent except for Tool playing out of his car speakers but neither of them minded the silence. When they arrived at the school, Shikamaru parked his car then averted his eyes over to the female.

" You can go on ahead, I'm going to smoke one last cigarette before going in." Shikamaru told the girl.

" Alright, I'll see you in class. Thanks again for the ride." Hinata said then got out of the car. Hinata was just glad that she was not going to be late for school today.

******

After Shikamaru noticed that Hinata was gone, he pulled out a joint that he had made before leaving his apartment and going off to school.

_' Delicious breakfast.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he lighted up the joint and began to inhale the smoke.

This was all part of his daily routine before heading to school. First he would wake up, snort a line of cocaine to wake him up then drive to school. When he gets there, he smokes to calm down his nerves because he wouldn't want anyone else to think that he was on drugs. Everyone thought that he was a pure genius which he was but there was one thing that he loved so much more. Escaping reality. Once he was done, he put some visine in his eyes to make him look like he was sober and light up a cigarette to cover up the smell of weed. Shikamaru then walked out of his car and headed into school. Once he got into class, he noticed that most of his friends were there and decided to take a seat in front of Sasuke who was sitting next to an empty desk and sitting next to Naruto on the other side. Ino and Hinata were sitting behind the boys, talking about girl things.

" Morning." Shikamaru muttered out like he was about to take a nap.

" Shikamaru you missed it! Ms. Karin was giving Sasuke such a dirty look not too long ago. I swear she wants to jump his bones!" Naruto chuckled out.

" Shut up idiot." Sasuke spat out then rolled his eyes.

" Hey Sasuke, can I see you for a moment?" Karin, their homeroom teacher called out then Sasuke got out of his seat and followed the older red head out of the classroom.

" I hope she doesn't rape him." Naruto joked out while Shikamaru put his head down on the table and decided to take a nap.

******

Sasuke walked out of the classroom with his teacher and she stood by the door.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone of voice.

" I just wanted to tell you that I need to see you for lunch. I need to talk to you about something important." Karin gave Sasuke a dirty look.

" In case you forgot, it's a half day today so we don't get lunch." Sasuke rolled his eyes at his teacher.

" Oh..." Karin whined out then the school bell rang. Sasuke looked around and noticed that no one was no longer in the hallway.

" Just give me a call later okay?" Sasuke said in a bored tone of voice which made his teacher excited.

He stepped away from the teacher, ignoring the smile that she was giving him and walked back into the classroom and taking his seat. Sasuke glanced beside him and sighed out because his best friend still hadn't shown up for school yet. He looked back up at his teacher who was staring at him with lust filled eyes. Sasuke looked down at his desk while ignoring her roll call. There was a knock at the door which caused Sasuke's head to jerk up to see Sakura entering the classroom.

" Nice for you to join us Sakura." Karin gave her a smirk and Sasuke knew that Karin hated Sakura with a passion because she knew that his heart belonged to Sakura and no other but while they remain to be fuck buddies, Karin couldn't touch Sakura.

" Sorry I'm late." Sakura spoke out as she hurried over to her desk and took a seat beside the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't help himself but smiled at the pink haired girl. He was so happy that he knew that she was safe. Sakura could feel his gaze and looked over at him and stuck her tongue out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and she couldn't help but shake her head and pay attention to the teacher. Sasuke couldn't help himself but give her one last look before paying attention to his teacher.

******

At the end of the half day of school, Hinata declined to hang out with her friends because she needed to pick up her daughter from day care. She just told everyone that she had a lot of homework to do but was fortunate that no one pushed the topic further but only because everyone was wondering where Sasuke and Sakura had run off to. When she got to the day care, she noticed that Ayame was very happy.

" What are you excited and happy about?" Hinata asked as she held the girl's hand and began to walk home.

" Can we get ice cream?" Ayama asked so Hinata looked down at her child and couldn't refuse to say no.

" Sure, you just knew I was going to say yes, didn't you?" Hinata teased the girl and she nodded her head.

" You came early so that means ice cream!" Ayama chirped out.

Hinata loved her daughter will all of her but she often wondered what he life would have been if she didn't have a one night stand with her ex, Kiba. Hinata and Kiba were an item until she had found out that she was pregnant at the age of 14 and he decided to dump her. Hinata was heartbroken but her parents were supported so after she had Ayama, they all moved to Konoha to start a new life and would tell people that she was her younger sister. Well anyone that would ever see them together. Hinata was glad that they had finally reached to the ice cream shop so she could take a break from walking. Right as the pair were walking over to the entrance, a couple came out that cause Hinata to stop walking.

" Hey Hinata!" Sakura greeted as she walked over to her friend with Sasuke walking behind her.

" Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Hinata asked as she prayed that Ayama would keep her mouth shut.

" Getting some ice cream." Sasuke muttered out then looked down at the child and raised an eyebrow.

" Hi there, I'm Sakura and this is Sasuke. What is your name?" Sakura asked.

" Ayama." Ayama spoke out.

" That's a nice name Ayama." Sakura replied.

" We should go Sakura." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded her head.

" Well we gotta go and get our daily walk in but I'll see you at school tomorrow Hinata. Bye Ayama." Sakura smiled at the pair while Sasuke just nodded at Hinata before they walked over.

" Who were they mommy?" Ayama asked her mother after they were long gone.

" Those were mommy's friends." Hinata spoke out while she felt bad that she had to hide the fact that Ayama was her child.

******

Sakura and Sasuke kept on walking as they approached a park. Sakura had to get at least thirty minutes worth of exercise a day because of her diet.

" Are you okay?" Sakura looked over to see Sasuke with a worried expression on his face.

" I'm fine Sasuke. I wonder who that little girl was that was with Hinata. They looked so much a like." Sakura wondered.

" Probably a sister or cousin." Sasuke replied back then noticed that it was starting to get a little cold out so he took off his jacket and put it on Sakura.

" Sasuke, I'm not cold." Sakura whined out as she put on the jacket because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer.

" It's going to be getting cold and I don't want you to be getting sick." Sasuke answered back in a monotone voice.

" I'm already sick." Sakura sighed out.

" You will get better." Sasuke replied.

" Sasuke I wish you would stop acting in this fantasy while ignoring the facts that I'm- argh." Sakura suddenly wasn't starting to feel well.

" Sakura?" Sasuke was beginning to worry then noticed Sakura running over to a nearby tree and started to throw up. Sasuke sighed out and walked over to her side and pulled her long pink hair back so it wouldn't get in her way.

" Sasuke? Sakura?" Sasuke whipped his head around to see Naruto approaching them.

" Idiot." Sasuke smirked out then Sakura was done and wiped her mouth and looked up in horror to see Naruto standing there.

" Sakura! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a concern tone of voice.

" I'm fine Naruto, I just ate something that didn't agree with me." Sakura giggled out but deep down inside she hated lying. In fact she was far from fine because she was dying and the doctors said that she only had five months to live. Sasuke and her family were the only ones that know that she was very ill.

" Okay I was just worried that's all." Naruto smiled at the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled then noticed the time on Sasuke's watch that he was wearing.

" Alright well we better go Sasuke. I don't want my parents to be worrying over me." Sakura told the Uchiha.

" You are right. I'll talk to you later dobe." Sasuke smirked at his friend.

" Bye teme. Bye Sakura and I hope you feel better." Naruto waved at his friends as the couple started to walk away.

******

Naruto watched as he friends walked away and then decided to start his walking journey down town where he begged for money. Naruto hated being a bum but after his mother remarried to an asshole, Naruto decided to move out but didn't want any help from his friends. He was going to make it on his own just fine. He blamed his pride problems from his father that had passed away. After about two hours of walking, he had finally made it downtown where no one he knew ever came down. he stood in front of a video store and began to beg for money.

" Excuse me, care to spare some change?" Naruto asked an older gentlemen.

" Go get a job you crazy bum!" The older male yelled out before walking away but Naruto was used to rejection. The economy was so bad at the moment that places were ether closing down or not hiring otherwise Naruto would get a job. After a couple more tries people started to give him some money and one person even gave him a snickers bar.

" Naruto?" Naruto froze while eating his candy bar and turned around to see Ino with her parents.

" Hi Ino!" Naruto yelled out but he was nervous that he had gotten caught trying to get money from people.

" What are you doing out here asking people for money?" Ino raised an eyebrow. Her and her parents as just walked out of the video store when she noticed Naruto asking strangers for money.

" Oh well I forgot my wallet...and... I need money for... the bus." Naruto lied through his teeth.

" That sucks Naruto, I would ask my parents to give you a lift but they are well you know what they are like but here's some money." Ino said as she handed him a twenty dollar bill.

" Thanks Ino." Naruto smiled back.

" No problem well I better go before my parents have a fit but I'll see you tomorrow." Ino waved at the male before going over to her parents. Naruto waved back and was happy that he had money so he could eat and find a way home.

******

Ino suffered in the back seat of the car while listening to her parent's arguing. It was all Ino's fault that they decided to go to the video store and that they started to fight again.

_' Fuck I really need to get the fuck out of here.'_ Ino thought to herself as she looked out the window when the car came to a stop at a stop light. Ino thought of something because she knew where she was.

" Hey mom, can I see Shika? His apartment is right over there?" Ino pointed out, causing her parents to stop fighting.

" Sure." Ino's mother replied then when the light turned green, she drove over there. Ino's parents knew Shikamaru and knew where he lived so they had no problem with her hanging out over there.

" Do you want us to come get you?" Her father asked but Ino shook her head.

" No, I'll get Shika to drop me off." Ino waved at her parents then walked over to Shikamaru's apartment, knocking on his door. A couple of minutes later, a sleepy looking Shikamaru opened up the door to see Ino.

" Ino? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as he closed his apartment door.

" Are you okay? What's that smell coming from your apartment?" Ino asked.

" Essences. What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked again.

" I just wanted to hang out." Ino responded.

" Well why don't we go over to Sakura's house instead? I'll take you." Shikamaru said as he dragged the blond over to his car.

******

To say that he was surprised to see Ino coming over to his home unexpected was an understatement. He had just gotten done using his bong when she started knocking on the door while his supplies were scattered all over the place. Thankfully for him and his brain, he came up with the idea to go over to Sakura's so Ino could hang out over there. The other reason was he knew that Sakura had pain killers for some weird reason and he could find a way to take some for his own. Once they got over to Sakura's house, they went up to the front door and Sakura was the one that opened up.

" Hey guys." Sakura spoke out because she knew they were coming. Ino had called her and gaven them the okay for them to come over and hang out for a while. After they entered the home, the three seventeen year old walked up to Sakura's room.

" Thanks for letting us come over, I would had figured that you would had been with Sasuke." Ino commented out as she ran over to the bed and laid down.

" Yeah well he had gotten a phone call and someone wanted to hang out with him so I made him go." Sakura replied as she joined the girl on the bed.

" Wow he actually left your side?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically while casually looking around her room in search for pills.

" Yeah he didn't want to go so I kinda forced him." Sakura said then looked down and started to feel sad.

" What's wrong forehead girl?" Ino noticed how sad he friend was getting.

" I think he's seeing someone and not telling me." Sakura answered out truthfully.

" What makes you think that? You are the only girl for him." Ino said.

" I just have that feeling. Forget it, anyways Ino, I got the latest issue of People magazine." Sakura quickly changed the subject because she knew if they stayed on the topic, Ino would push Sakura to start dating Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura were jut close friends and nothing more.

" Hey I'm going to use your bathroom okay?" Shikamaru told Sakura who just nodded her head while half listening to her friend. Shikamaru walked over to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and closed the door. He started to look around and opened up the cabinet that looked like a mirror.

_' Score!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he found what he was looking for.

He grabbed the two different bottles of pain killers and hid them in his pockets but took a pill out to pop it in his mouth. When he was done, he flushed the toilet so it would seem that he had to take a piss and walked out of the room and took a seat, enjoying the high that he was about to endure.

******

About two hours later, Sakura said farewell to her friends and closed the door behind her. She walked back up stairs and couldn't help but feel pain in her body. She closed her bedroom door and went over to her dresser and stared herself in the mirror. She sighed out as she took off her pink wig, revealing her hairless head and looked away. She decided that she was going to go to sleep but before she did she needed to take her medicine and went into her bathroom. She was hoping to find her pills but frowned when she couldn't find them anywhere.

_' Where could they be?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she left the bathroom and bedroom to go find her parents.

" Hey guys? Have you seen my pills? I can't find them anywhere." Sakura asked her parents.

" Did you check the bathroom?" Her mother asked.

" Or your backpack?" Her father asked.

" Yeah I checked everywhere." Sakura answered.

" Maybe you misplaced them but don't worry, I'll call the doctor and get you some more tomorrow." her mother said.

" Okay thanks, goodnight." Sakura told her parents and walked back to her bedroom. It still irked her that she had no idea where her medicine was and decided to call Sasuke to see if he knew where she had put them.

" Sakura?" Sakura couldn't help but feel warm inside when she heard his voice. Sakura loved Sasuke with all of her heart but knew that they could never be because she was dying and didn't want to be loved by anyone.

" Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You sounded like you were panting or something?" Sakura was wondering why he sounded like he was out of breath.

" I ran to my phone. What's up?" Sasuke asked.

" I was wondering if you have seen my pills? I can't find them anywhere."

" I don't know, last time I saw you with them was in your bathroom. Do you want me to come over to help you look for them?" Sasuke asked.

" No it's okay I'm about to go to bed anyways."

" I can still come over."

" No Sasuke but thanks anyways."

" Are you sure? I'll be there in five minutes." Sasuke replied.

" No! Don't come over! I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." Sakura said.

" Fine but I'll come pick you up for school so you don't have to drive."

" Whatever bye." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's over protectiveness.

" Goodnight."

******

Sasuke hung up the phone and sighed out. He hated how he was always worried about his best friend. They had known each other along with the rest of the gang except for Hinata since they were in middle school and Sakura made sure it stayed that way even when his parents died when he was 15. Sasuke was left with a whole bunch of money so he stays in an apartment by himself. Sasuke and Sakura became closer then but it wasn't until he found out that she was sick when he started to be over protective over her. Sasuke had fallen in love with her before he found out that she was sick and the feelings only grew stronger in time. Sasuke was frustrated sometimes because he knew it wouldn't work out between them because Sakura would always push him away whenever he would mention the topic.

" Are we going to continue where we left off?" Sasuke looked over to see a naked Karin laying on her bed. Sasuke knew that the moment was gone the minute he heard Sakura's voice.

" No, I should leave." Sasuke stated as he started to put his boxers back on but was stopped when Karin jumped out of the bed and prevented him.

" Come on Sasuke, my hubby won't be home for another hour and I'll help you relieve you from your stress." Karin said as she placed her hand down his boxers while whispering into his ear.

" And I will let you scream out Sakura's name again. I know you enjoy doing that." Karin spoke out and Sasuke grunted then turned around and started to make out with his twenty five year old teacher while imagining the time where he and Sakura had made love that one and only time.

******

**You like? I hope so! Review time!**


	2. Bring The Pain

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Here is another chapter!**

" Issues"

Chapter 2

" Bring The Pain"

**Flashback**

" You are a complete piece of trash! How come you don't do so well in school? What are with these F's on your fucking report card!" Naruto's step father yelled out while pointing at the card.

" I'm doing pretty well in gym and cooking class." Naruto tried to lighten up the situation.

" Those classes will not let you survive in the real world! Do you think that this is a fucking joke?" Naruto's stepfather said then Naruto glanced over at his mother who wasn't saying a word and was just staring at the ground.

" Mom, make him stop." Naruto pleaded with his mother but was slapped in the face instead.

" That's what you get for being so fucking stupid! Are you a fucking retard or something?" Naruto's step father roared into the teenager's face.

" You know what? I don't have to listen to you! You are not my father!" Naruto yelled out only to get another slap in the face.

" Shut up you retard!" His step father yelled out again.

" No fuck you all! I'm out of here!" Naruto yelled out as he ran into his room and locked the door. Then he went over and got his backpack and packed it with clothes, his school work, money and some ramen while ignoring the banging from the other side of the door.

" Get the fuck out of your room!" Naruto ignored his stepfather and opened up the window and looked back.

" If you are going to leave then fine! We don't want your crap here anyway!" Naruto heard his stepfather yell out so he crawled out of the window and ran away from his home.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto woke up in a sweat after having a recurring nightmare of the day that he ran away from home. What made him even sadder is the fact that his parents haven't even tried looking for him. Naruto grunted while sitting up on the bench. He looked around and noticed how light it was and that it looked like it was around noon.

_' That's weird, my alarm clock should had gone off.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked over and his eyes widen when he realized that his alarm clock was gone. He checked under the bench and to his horror, all of his belongings were gone.

" Fuck!" Naruto muttered out as he began to freak out. Thankfully it was a Saturday so all his school belongings were at the school but everything else that he had was gone.

" Hi there! Don't be sad!" Naruto turned his body around and was shocked to see a young girl standing behind the bench.

_' Holy crap, she looks like Hinata.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" Hi there, have you seen an alarm clock and a school bag around here?" Naruto asked the young girl.

" Nope, only you." The young girl replied.

" Oh..." Naruto looked down and sighed out. He couldn't believe that someone would take all of his stuff. He was glad that him and the rest of the gang were meeting up at Sakura's for movie night.

" I'm Naruto, what's your name?" Naruto asked the Hinata look a like.

" Ayama." The young girl chirped out.

" Ayama! Where are you?" Naruto turned and heard someone that sounded just like Hinata.

" That's mommy! Bye!" Ayama waved to the Blond then ran off the where her mother was. Naruto noticed that Hinata was walking over and was completely shocked.

_' Hinata's a mother?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the girl and his friend reunite.

******

" Ayama! Where on earth did you run off to? I was worried sick! You should know better than to run away from me." Hinata told her daughter while bringing her into a hug.

" Sorry mommy. I met Naruta!" Ayama chirped out.

" Naruta?" Hinata asked as she looked around the park and noticed that no one else was around. Hinata figured that her daughter was talking about another imaginary friend of hers.

" Come on, let's go back home." Hinata took her daughter's hand and they began to walk back to their home. Hinata looked down at her child and thought back to when she had told Ayama's father that she was pregnant.

**Flashback**

Fourteen year old Hinata was sitting on her living room couch, waiting for her boyfriend to come over. She had found out over a week ago that she was three months pregnant with Kiba's child. She had already told her parents and at first they were upset with her but still was supportive of their daughter. The door bell rang and Hinata quickly got out of her seat and rushed over to the door to open it up, revealing her boyfriend of a year on the other side.

" Hey Puddin pop." Kiba greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the lips before entering her home. Hinata was just glad that no one was home other than her so there would be no interruptions.

" Hi Kiba, come sit on the couch with me." Hinata said as she took his hand and led his over to the couch, taking a seat.

" How are you today?" Kiba asked as he immediately started to attack the female's neck.

" Kiba... stop." Hinata pushed the male away from her body.

" What the fuck Hinata? Why do you want to stop?" Kiba growled out.

" I need to tell you something very important." Hinata said.

" Okay, what is it?" Kiba raised an eyebrow while watching Hinata take a deep breath.

" Kiba, I'm pregnant." Hinata looked over at her boyfriend who looked shocked.

" Oh God it better not be mine." Kiba admitted which got the girl pissed off.

" Not yours? Of course it's yours Kiba! Who else would I have sex with?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know. Listen this has been great and all but I think we should see other people." Kiba said then stood up from the couch.

" What? You said that we would always be together. We made that promise that night we made love for the first time, I love you Kiba." Hinata followed Kiba as he was walking over to the front door.

" Promises are ment to be broken." Kiba told her then walked out of the home, leaving a devestated Hinata crying on the floor.

**End Of Flashback**

Hinata snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard her daughter ask her something.

" What did you say honey?" Hinata asked.

" Am I with Granny today?" The young girl asked.

" Yes, mommy has to go out tonight but you two will have tons of fun." Hinata said then felt her phone vibrate. She looked down and noticed that she had received a text message from Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru: I'm going to pick Ino up before we go to Sakura's. You need a lift?**

Hinata replied back at the message.

******

Shikamaru heard his cell phone go off, indicating that he had gotten a text message and noticed that it was Hinata.

**Hinata: That would be great!**

Shikamaru sighed out before taking another pill in his mouth. He heard a door open then close, revealing his father walking into the room.

" Sup?" Shikamaru's father asked his son as he took a seat on the couch. Shikamaru then heard another door open then close then a female who looked like a hooker walked out and left the apartment.

" Anyways I'm heading out now to go to work, don't do anything I wouldn't do." His father said as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the apartment. Shikamaru let out another sigh as he enjoyed the high that he was experiencing. He felt his phone vibrate and looked down and it was someone looking for some drugs.

Shikamaru was the guy to go to when you needed something so he replied back, telling the person to come on over. Shikamaru sat back as he watched the turned off tv screen as he thought about how he ended up this way.

**Flashback**

Twelve year old Shikamaru was looking all over for his father. It was the day after his mother's death and at the time, they were living in a pretty big house.

" Daddy!" Shikamaru yelled out then decided that he should try looking for him in his bedroom. Shikamaru ran over to his parent's bedroom and noticed that it was closed so he just opened it up and saw that his father was sitting on the bed.

" Daddy I found you! Wait, what are you doing daddy?" Shikamaru asked as his father removed a joint from his mouth.

" Come here son." His father commanded so Shikamaru walked over until he was sitting next to his father.

" What's that smell?" Shikamaru wrinkled his face.

" This is called a joint. It makes the pain go away." His father commented out before taking another hit.

" Like the pain that I feel because mommy is gone?" Shikamaru asked and his father nodded his head.

" Yeah, it makes all that pain go away. It makes you feel good again. Here, you try it." Shikamaru's father handed the young boy the joint.

" All you do is inhale and say goodbye to pain." Shikamaru's father said and the boy did what his father told him to do. Ever since that day, Shikamaru discovered more drugs and realized that he could get money by selling them.

**End Of Flashback**

Shikamaru snapped out of his trance when he felt his phone going off again and looked down to see that Ino had sent him a text message.

**Ino: Hey! I'm already at Sakura's so you don't need to come get me. Tell everyone to come over now since Naruto and I are already here!**

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at how Ino could be so troublesome and decided to take a nap rather than reply back.

******

" Alright I sent him a text message so he should be here soon." Ino told her friends as she placed her phone down on the table.

" I bet he is taking a nap. I swear he is always sleeping or something." Sakura giggled out as she walked over and took a seat on the couch. Naruto and Sasuke were out to the store getting snacks.

" Do you think Shika and I would make a cute couple?" Ino asked her friend.

" You like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked and saw her friend nod her head.

" I can't help it. Gosh he is so lazy though." Ino chuckled out.

" Well I am sure you can whip him into shape." Sakura smiled back.

" So did you ever find out if Sasuke is dating someone?" Ino asked.

" No but I haven't asked. I don't want to know." Sakura spoke out truthfully.

" Well he probably isn't. I swear he is always with you like a lost puppy. He didn't used to be that way." Ino said.

" Yeah..." Sakura trailed off.

" I think he LOVES you." Ino smirked at her friend but frowned when she shook her head.

" He doesn't, anyways maybe Shika LOVES you!" Sakura took this time to smirk at her friend.

" Well he hasn't answered my text yet." Ino whined out.

" Why don't you call him?" Sakura asked.

" Sure, I'm going to go use the bathroom. Be back!" Ino smiled at the girl then got up from her seat and walked over to the nearest bathroom. When she locked the door, she dialed Shikamaru's number but felt upset when he didn't pick up.

_' Of course he wouldn't pick up. He wouldn't want an ugly person like me.'_Ino thought to herself as she looked around the bathroom and noticed that there was a razor blade in the shower so she walked over and picked it up.

She pulled up her long sleeve and took a swing at her arm. Ino gasped out silently as she felt the pain on her skin. She walked over and rinsed her new wound before finding a band aid in the cabinet and covered it up. She just stared at herself in the mirror until she heard some noises so she flushed the toliet and walked out to see that everyone was now over, including Shikamaru and Hinata. They all greeted each other and started to watch the movie " Perfect Getaway". During the movie, Ino looked around and noticed that Sakura had gotten up from her seat and walked out of them room, probably getting a drink from the kitchen.

" Is Sakura okay?" Ino whispered to Sasuke who was sitting beside her with Shikamaru on the other side of her. Sasuke gave Ino a weird then noticed that Sakura hadn't come back yet.

" I'll go check up on her." Sasuke commented out then got up from his seat and left the room. Ino looked back over at Shikamaru and noticed that he was passed out.

******

" Sakura?" Sasuke called out as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Sakura standing by the counter with her hand on her head.

" Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke rushed over to her side to see what was wrong.

" I have a headache." Sakura muttered out while her eyes were closed shut.

" Do you want to go lay down somewhere?" Sasuke asked but then his phone began to ring.

" Answer that." Sakura told him.

" It's not important." Sasuke spoke out because he knew who was calling him.

" Just do it." Sakura sighed out so Sasuke opened up his phone and answered.

" Hello?" Sasuke answered out in a frustrating tone.

" Hi Sasuke!" He heard his teacher call out on the other line.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked while walking away from Sakura who was now sitting on a chair.

" I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight."

" I already have plans." Sasuke commented out.

" You are with Sakura aren't you? Why don't you come hang out with me instead?"

" I rather be with Sakura anytime then with you." Sasuke hung up his phone then decided to turn his phone off. He regretted that he ever decided to sleep with his teacher but at the same time it took out his sexual frustration.

**Flashback**

Sasuke stared sadly at Sakura's empty desk as the school bell rang, telling everyone to leave their class. Sasuke sighed out and was the last one leaving the class.

" Sasuke? Can I see you for a moment?" Karin called out so Sasuke stayed behind and watched the teacher closed her door and locked it.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone of voice.

" Are you okay? You look so out of it." Karin commented out while stepping closer to the male.

" Hn." Sasuke responded.

" You know, I can make you feel better. I see the way that you look at her, wanting her but why have her when you can have me." Karin said the pushed herself onto the male. Sasuke immediately pushed the teacher off of him.

" What the fuck!" Sasuke growled out.

" What's wrong Sasuke? Just give in to this." Karin spoke out as she grabbed Sasuke's front area and started to unbutton his pants.

" Stop." Sasuke spoke out again but Karin had already taken off his pants and boxers and his body jerked when he felt her lips on his member. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and decided to do whatever the teacher wanted him to do. He hadn't had sex since that one time with Sakura a few months ago and every time he saw Sakura, he wanted to cum with her again. So he decided that this was the best way to keep his feelings in check. Fucking someone that he knew that wouldn't work out and he didn't have feelings for.

**End Of Flashback**

" Who was that?" Sakura asked, snapping the Uchiha out of his own thoughts. Sasuke turned his head and looked at his best friend.

" No one, here let me take you to bed and I'll tell everyone that you aren't feeling well." Sasuke told her as he walked up to her and helped her up.

" I feel so bad about ruining movie night." Sakura mumbled out as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and began to carry her away.

" They will understand." Sasuke said then Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes and fall asleep.

******

**Flashback**

Sakura cried harder into her mother's shoulder as they laid together on her queen sized bed. Today was Sakura's 16th birthday but it felt like it was the worst day of her life. Earlier today she went to the doctors for a check up because she wasn't feeling too well but ended up finding out that she was dying from a disease.

" It will be okay honey. They might be able to find a cure so you shouldn't give up hope." Sakura's mother tried her best to soothe her child but it wasn't helping. Her mother just felt so helpless.

" Mom that's just rubbish! I'm going to die and they can't save me! The only way they can even try I'll have to loose all my hair." Sakura cried out more into her mother's shoulder.

" Sakura." Sakura's body immediatly tensed up after hearing her friend call out her name and looked up to see Sasuke standing by the doorway with her father standing beside him.

" What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she sat up and wiped the tears off of her face. Her mother took this time to stand up from the bed and walked over to her husband's side.

" Honey, Sasuke wanted to surprise you before your big party tonight." Sakura's father spoke out because he knew that Sasuke was in shock.

" I forgot about the party..." Sakura mumbled out as she looked away from the Uchiha.

" Well we are going to go do some shopping so Sasuke can you keep her company while we go out?" Sakura's mother asked and Sasuke only nodded his head.

" Mom?" Sakura called out right as her parents were leaving the room.

" Yes sweetheart?" Her mother asked her daughter.

" Can I not have a birthday party tonight? Can we just tell everyone that I'm not feeling well?" Sakura asked because after finding out that she was dying, she doesn't want to see people.

" Sure honey. We can just have a birthday dinner with the four of us." Sakura's father said and looked over at Sasuke to see him nodding his head, indicating that he would stay over for dinner. Her parents left soon after and the two teens were silent.

" So... you know." Sakura started off while Sasuke gave her the look that he knew what she was talking about. The Uchiha slowly made his way over to her bed and sat in the same spot that her mother was laying on not too long ago.

" Sasuke, I'm going to die!" Sakura cried out as she clung to his body and buried her face into his shirt. Sasuke just remained silent while cradling the girl in his arms. He felt his entire body go numb after finding out that the girl he was holding was going to die.

" Are they sure?" Sasuke spoke out for the first time in awhile.

" Well I can do chemo but if I do that, I'll loose my hair and will be ugly." Sakura sobbed out even harder.

" Who cares about your hair Sakura? As long as you live that's all that matters to me. Hair will grow back and you will never be ugly." Sasuke spoke out as he brought her chin up with his hand so he would be able to see her emerald colored eyes.

" Sasuke who would want to kiss or even hold someone that's sick." Sakura spoke out then hugged the male some more. Sasuke remained silent as they both laid on her bed in silence.

A couple of hours later, dinner was over and it was getting late. Sakura didn't eat any of her dinner or desert but no one thought that she would. Sakura's father offered Sasuke to spend the night with Sakura so she wouldn't feel alone and he accepted without any hesitation. It was around ten at night when Sasuke and Sakura entered her bedroom. Sakura wanted Sasuke to sleep with her in her room so she would have some company. After getting ready for bed, they got under the covers and Sasuke couldn't help himself and brought the girl closer to him with his arm around her waist.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sakura whispered out.

" Hn?" Sasuke opened up her eyes and looked at the girl beside him.

" Never mind." Sakura said.

" No, something is on your mind, what is it?" Sasuke wanted to know what she wanted to ask him.

" Can... you... can you do me a huge favor?" Sakura asked him and Sasuke just nodded his head.

" Anything for you Sakura." Sasuke replied.

" Can you kiss me?" Sakura asked so quickly that Sasuke wasn't sure that she really asked that question.

" You want me to kiss you?" Sasuke had to be sure.

" Yeah because, what if I don't get another chance? Like I said earlier who would want to kiss a sick person but if you-" Sakura stopped her sentence when she felt a pair of lips attacking hers. Her eyes widen for a second then closed them up while enjoying the kiss that she was receving. They continued kissing for a while then Sasuke began to move his lips away from hers and started to kiss all over her body.

" Do you want me to stop? This feels so right." Sasuke mummered between kisses as he looked up and saw the pleasure on her face.

" No, it feels really good, can we go further?" Sakura asked then Sasuke nodded his head and brought his head up to kiss her again.

" Do you, think we could fuck?" Sakura asked in between kisses, causing the male to stop his actions to look down at the girl.

" You want to fuck?" Sasuke asked her while his eyes began to become huge.

" Yeah well if you don't want to I understand." Sakura told the male above her.

" I don't want to fuck you Sakura." Sasuke told her but she couldn't help but feel sad inside but she understood. Who would want to fuck a sick girl.

" Oh okay, I understand." Sakura spoke out then was surprised when Sasuke placed his head right on hers so that they were touching.

" I want to make love with you." Sasuke whispered to her while looking loving into her eyes.

" Sasuke, I love you so much but I won't be able to love you after this." Sakura spoke out truthfully.

" Sakura I-"

" No Sasuke, if we do this, it's only a one time thing. I'm going to be gone soon and I don't want to hurt you like how you were hurt when your parents died. Promise me that nothing will change." Sakura told the male.

" I promise." Sasuke told her.

" Thank you." Sakura smiled up at the male.

" But tonight, it's only you and me." Sasuke said then brought his lips down to touch hers again. They took each others time to get to know their bodies and when Sasuke took off the last remaining article of clothing that belonged to Sakura, he could tell that she was beginning to feel embarrassed.

" Do you want to stop?" Sasuke asked her as he placed one hand on her cheek, stroking the skin with his large thumb.

" No, it's just well we are both currently naked." Sakura's face began to turn bright red.

" It's okay. We will experience this new feeling together." Sasuke whispered into her ear as he wanted to make her more comfortable so he kissed everywhere that he could. He especially loved kissing her behind her pink curls, making her gasped out in pleasure while having her dig her fingernails in his scalp. Sakura was just glad that he parents lived downstairs and they were already asleep. Sasuke moved his body up and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He pushed himself all the way in, breaking her barrier while Sakura bit down on his shoulder so she wouldn't scream.

" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked the girl below him.

" Yeah, it's just... pain. Argh I'll have to get use to it." Sakura spoke out while Sasuke knew what she meant. She was talking about the pain that she is going to have to experience with her sickness. When Sakura adjusted, Sasuke at first slowly thrusted in and out of her body, loving the way she felt around him. She felt so tight around him and so slick at the same time that Sasuke thought that he had died and went to heaven. Sasuke started to go faster and harder which made Sakura feel so wonderful. They both felt their orgasms coming and Sakura quietly moaned out in pleasure as she reached her climax while Sasuke tried to make himself to cum right then and there. Sakura was done recovering when she looked up at Sasuke's face and knew that he was going to feel what she just experienced soon. She quickly pushed the male off of him and made him lay on the bed.

" Sakura?" Sasuke wanted to know why she stop but then Sakura took her mouth around his cock and began to suck hard, making Sasuke cum just after a couple of thrusts into her mouth, having her swallow his substance. While Sasuke was recovering from her orgasm, Sakura crawled up beside him and gave him one last kiss on the lips.

" Sasuke, thank you." Sakura said as she cuddled with the guy and fell asleep. Unaware that he stayed up even longer just to watch her sleep.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura woke up from her dream and noticed that she was in her own room. She felt a hand over her stomach and turned her head to see Sasuke sleeping right beside her. She looked at the time and it was around two in the morning. Sasuke opened up his eyes after feeling Sakura move around.

" Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked the girl while Sakura nod her head and felt her head and noticed that her wig was off.

" I hate you seeing me like this." Sakura turned away so she wouldn't have to look at Sasuke.

" I have seen you like this before and you know that I don't care what you look like." Sasuke told her gently.

" Where did everyone go?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the male once more.

" Naruto is sleeping downstairs while Shikamaru and the others went home. Naruto wanted to stay and watch the movies so your parents let him sleep on the couch." Sasuke answered her.

" Do they know that you are still here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded his head.

" You know that your parents make me stay here every chance that they get." Sasuke said which caused the girl to giggle.

" You are right, they consider you as their son ever since your parents died." Sakura commented out then began to feel sleepy again but the pain was still there.

" Hey Sasuke? Can you give me some water and one of my pills?" Sakura asked and the boy nodded his head and got out of the bed and walked into her bathroom and got her things. Sasuke came back with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other.

" Thank you." Sakura answered as she took the things and swallowed the pill.

" You know, you didn't have to stay here with me." Sakura said as she watched him walk over to the bed and got back in.

" I wanted to now go to sleep." Sasuke commanded then closed his eyes while Sakura sadly stared at him.

_' Sasuke, I wish you would do these things because you love me. Not because you feel sorry for me. God I'm a hypocrite, on the outside I don't want him to love me while on the inside I do.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

" Go to sleep Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes at the male and closed her eyes, trying her best to go back to sleep.

******

**You like? I hope so! I really like how this chapter turned out and I know Ino doesn't have a flashback but I remembered I had explained her situation in the last chapter so I was like screw the flashback but if you guys want one for Ino, I will put one in. Review time!!**


	3. Never Wanted To Dance

" Issues"

Chapter 3

" Never Wanted To Dance"

This chapter has not been edited yet.

Sakura took a deep breath when she heard her front door being knocked on. She knew it could only be one person so while she walked over to the door, she couldn't help but smile. She opened up the door and let Sasuke into her home.

" Good morning." Sakura spoke out.

" Morning. Are you ready for your walk?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl.

" Yup! Let's go." Sakura said with a smile on her face but as she tried to walk past the male, he pulled her back.

" What is it Sasuke?" Sakura gave him a questionable look.

" It's cold outside, you will need more than just your coat." Sasuke stated as he took out a scarf, a hat and some gloves out of his winter coat.

" Sasuke! I don't need these things." Sakura whined out while Sasuke placed the hat on her head then wrapped the scarf around her neck. Last, he put the gloves on her fingers. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and noticed that she had an annoyed look on her face.

" Lets go." Sasuke said then walked outside with Sakura.

" But Sasuke! I look like a kid with all this stuff on." Sakura whined out as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke looked over at her and couldn't help but smile while Sakura was looking ahead of them.

_' She's so beautiful.' _Sasuke thought to himself then shook his head and went back to reality.

" Hn, you will catch a cold if you don't." Sasuke spoke out.

" I won't catch a cold I'm ack!" Sakura suddenly brought her covered hand up and coughed a couple of times, making the pair stop walking.

" Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked her then she finally stopped coughing and took her hand away. Sasuke looked down and his eyes widen to see blood was on her glove.

" Sakura..." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say but then he felt someone smack him in the back of the head. Sasuke turned around and glared at the person.

" Idiot, what do you want?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend.

" I'm sorry. Did I ruin your Sakura time?" Naruto chuckled out.

" Shut up." Sasuke growled back.

" So Naruto, what are you doing today?" Sakura asked their friend as they stood around.

" I was going to go over to Shikamaru's place and chill there for awhile. Do you guys want to come?" Naruto asked the pair.

" I can't, I have a doctor's appointment then I'm spending time with Ino and Hinata." Sakura spoke out cheerfully.

" What about you teme? Want to come over?" Naruto asked.

" No, I have things to do at home." Sasuke spoke out in a monotone voice.

" Alright well I better hurry up and get over there but I'll see you guys later!" Naruto yelled out and waved at the pair.

" Okay, bye." Sakura waved back while Sasuke nodded then the two friends turned around and began to walk again.

******

Naruto turned around just in time to see the bus coming by the bus stop. Naruto had made enough money from panhandling to have money for transportation. He got on the bus and his eyes widen to see Hinata was sitting on the bus along with the little girl he had seen in the park. Naruto gathered up enough courage to walk over and greet his friend.

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled out as he took a seat next to theirs. Hinata looked over after hearing her name being called out and was shocked to see her friend on the same bus as her.

" Hi Naruto." Hinata greeted then looked down at her daughter who looked so excited to see the blond.

" Hi Naruta!" Ayama screeched out.

" Naruta?" Hinata asked.

" Yes, my friend." Ayama said.

" So Hinata, who is she?" Naruto asked but then the bus came to a stop and it was Hinata and her daughter's stop.

" I have to go Naruto but I'll see you later." Hinata said as they got out of their seats.

" Bye Naruta!" Ayama waved then the pair walked off of the bus. Naruto waved back and couldn't help but wonder who Ayama really was.

_' Maybe if I take her to prom, I can find out more about Ayama.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

******

Hinata was so relieved that the bus had stopped before she had a chance to answer Naruto's question. She hated hiding the fact that Ayama was her child from Naruto and the others but she was afraid they would stop being her friend.

" Mommy, you know Naruta?" Her daughter asked.

" Yes and his name is Naruto. He is a friend of mine." Hinata told the male while walking over to her home.

" I like Naruto." Ayama chirped out as they got up to the house.

" I like him too." Hinata whispered out while a light blush started to form on her face. She noticed that her daughter wasn't paying any attention as they entered their home. Hinata's mother was coming out of the kitchen and greeted the pair.

" Hi guys. How was the zoo?" Hinata's mother asked as she walked up and pulled her grand daughter into a hug.

" It was fun granny! I saw monkeys." Ayama told the older woman.

" Hey mom, do you think you could take me over to Ino's house later?" Hinata asked her mother.

" Sure, would you like me to watch Ayama?" Hinata's mother asked.

" Yeah if that is okay." Hinata said.

" Not a problem, just let me know when you want to go." Hinata's mother told her daughter and Hinata went into her room. About two hours later, Hinata's mother drove her daughter over to Ino's place and dropped her off. Hinata reached over at Ino's door and was greeted by her friend.

" Hey girl! Come on in. Sakura's already upstairs." Ino told her friend and led her upstairs into her room.

" Hey Sakura." Hinata said as Sakura looked up from reading a magazine and smiled at her friend. Hinata noticed that she looked a little down but didn't let it bother her.

" So, do you guys have dates for the prom yet?" Ino asked her friends. Prom was being held at their school in two weeks.

" No, not yet. I don't know if I'm going." Hinata spoke out truthfully.

" What why not?" Ino whined to her friend.

" I don't have a date." Hinata said.

" Ask out Naruto! Everyone knows that you have the hots for him." Ino winked.

" Everyone?" Hinata asked.

" Okay just Sakura and I. Speaking of Sakura, is Sasuke taking you to the dance?" Ino asked the pink haired girl.

" No he hasn't asked me. Lee, Sai and Suigetsu have all asked me to go with them but I told them I would think about it. I want to go with Sasuke but I don't know if he will go with me." Sakura sighed out.

" I know what you mean. I want Shikamaru to ask me to the dance but I know he won't. He rather sleep then interact with me." Ino spoke out then thought of an idea.

" Why don't the three of us ask the guys? Ino asked everyone.

" To the dance?" Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

" Yeah, today! We will go find our men and ask them because we know that they won't do it." Ino said.

" What if they say no?" Hinata asked

" Well Sasuke won't say no to Sakura because he is like obsessed with her."

" He is not!" Sakura interrupted.

" Whatever, I will beat Shika if he says no and you will just have to hide Naruto's ramen if he says no." Ino smirked out.

" Alright, this sounds like fun. I know that Sasuke is at home and Naruto should be over at Shikamaru's place." Sakura spoke out.

" Okay. So who goes first?" Hinata asked.

" To Shikamaru's!" Ino yelled out then she took out her cell phone and texted Shikamaru.

******

Shikamaru sat on his couch while Naruto was currently taking a shower. He sighed out at how bored he was and decided to take a couple of pills and smoke a joint to have something to do. He heard his cell phone going off and looked down to see that he had gotten a message.

**Ino: The girls and I are heading over there!**

Shikamaru's eyes widen at the message and knew that he needed to clean up the place. He cleaned up the place so no drugs were to be seen and lighted some candles so the smell wouldn't linger. He heard the door open and turned around to see Naruto coming out of the bathroom with some clothes that Shikamaru let him have since they were too small on him.

" Hey thanks for letting me shower here and for the clothes. Our water heater still hasn't been fixed yet." Naruto said as he walked over and took a seat beside the Nara kid.

" No problem, anyways the girls are coming over." Shikamaru stated as he continued watching the movie that was currently playing.

" Cool. I saw Hinata and Sakura earlier today, hey do you smell something?" Naruto started sniffing the air.

" I lighted some candles." Shikamaru replied.

" I guess that's what it is and your eyes are red. You must be tired." Naruto mentioned.

" I sure am." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru yelled out come in, letting the three girls come into the apartment.

" Hey girls." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

" Hey guys." The three girls spoke back then Ino walked up to Ino and took him by the hand.

" What the fuck Ino!" Shikamaru growled out as he stood up from his spot and she was about to ask Shikamaru the important question.

" Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you were planning on going to prom?" Naruto asked the girl who was sitting next to him.

" Um... yeah?" Hinata couldn't help but become nervous.

" Well would you want to go with me?" Naruto asked and Hinata was shocked along with everyone else.

" Yeah." Hinata smiled at the blond.

" Shikamaru! How come Naruto asked Hinata but you haven't asked me." Ino whined out.

" Ask you what?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the blond.

" To prom!" Ino yelled out.

" What about it?" Shikamaru asked.

" Fine then, you are taking me to prom Shikamaru. Come on girls, we have one last stop." Ino said then the girls said their good byes and walked out of the apartment.

" What's prom?" Shikamaru asked his friend.

******

" Alright Sakura, you are the only one left! Have you figured how you are going to ask him?" Ino asked her friend and when she didn't get a response, she looked over to see Sakura staring at the window with a sad expression on her face.

" Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino asked, causing Sakura to turn her head and smile back.

" Yeah I was just thinking." Sakura replied.

" Thinking about a certain Uchiha?" Hinata asked.

" Come on Sakura now this can be your chance to tell Sasuke that you love him." Ino said while driving.

" I don't know." Sakura said.

" You should tell Sasuke how you feel. You can tell that he likes you too. You only live once." Hinata spoke out which made Sakura think. When they got to his apartment, Sakura took a deep breath.

" You want us to come with you?" Ino asked while watching Sakura open up her car door.

" No, I will be back. Wish me luck." Sakura winked at her friends and walked over to his front door.

Sakura started knocking on Sasuke's door and noticed that he wasn't answering. She knew that his car was here so she took out a spare key that she had and opened up the front door in case something must had happened to him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out as she closed the front door and turned around to see Sasuke walking out with only his sweat pants on.

" Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her in a concern tone of voice.

" I'm fine, it's just I needed to talk to you about something and it couldn't wait. I have been doing a lot of thinking today about us and I realized that I don't have much time left." Sakura started to speak out.

" I love you Sasuke and you know that I always have but ever since I found out that I was sick I wanted to push you away because I was there when your parents died and I didn't want to cause you pain but for once I want to be selfish in my life." Sakura smiled up at the Uchiha.

" Are you..." Sasuke trailed off with a shock epression on his face.

" I want us to be together for the time I have left. Sasuke, will you go out with me and take me to prom?" Sakura asked and felt relieved to see Sasuke's face soften up then a real smile appeared on his face.

" Sakura, I love-"

" Hey Sasuke, are you going to come back in here so we can finish fucking?" A voice was called out and Sakura quickly turned her head and her eyes widen to see her teacher walking out of his bedroom with a sheet covering up her body.

" Oh... hi Sakura." Karin greeted with a smile on her face.

" Sakura! I can explain." Sasuke turned back on the girl that just confessed her feelings to him.

" I'm sorry that I interrupted you guys. Now I understand everything. I won't bother you again Sasuke." Sakura spoke out then quickly ran out of the apartment.

" Sakura wait!" Sasuke yelled out as she ran after her, not caring that it was cold outside and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sakura ran over to Ino's car and quickly got into the passenger's side of the car.

" Ino go!" Sakura yelled out at her friend, telling her to drive and the blonde looked over at the Uchiha who was running over to them and quickly pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

******

Sasuke could just kick himself in the face after hurting the one person who he cared about the most. Sasuke stopped running and watched as Ino's car drove away from him. Sasuke sighed out then headed back into his apartment where he knew that he had to confront his teacher. When he got inside, he slammed the door and saw that Karin was sitting on his couch with the thin sheet still wrapped around her body.

" So Sasuke since that freak is gone, we should continue where we left off." Karin chirped out while Sasuke ignored her and went into his bedroom. Karin smiled happily and followed him but a frown formed on her face when she noticed him gathering her clothes together.

" Get dressed then get out." Sasuke growled out after pushing her clothes into her hands and walked out of the bedroom.

" But Sasuke! We were having so much fun!" Karin whined out but put her clothes back on. When she got out of the bedroom, she noticed Sasuke sitting on the couch while having his cell phone up to his ear.

" So Sasuke..." Karin started to speak but the Uchiha cut her off.

" I told you to leave so leave." Sasuke demanded as he was frustrated that Sakura's cell phone was turned off.

" But Sasuke!"

" No buts Karin. It's over." Sasuke stated as he stood up from his couch and led his teacher to his front door.

" But Sasuke I love you." Karin told him.

" I don't care, the only person who I love is hurting right now because of my stupid mistake." Sasuke sighed out but flinched when he felt a hand on his cheek.

" Sasuke, love me, not her." Karin pleaded with her student.

" It's over." Sasuke growled out and pushed her out of his apartment, closing and locking the door behind her. Sasuke went back over to his couch and took out his cell phone again. He tried dialing Sakura's number again but it was still turned off. He then tried dialing Ino's number and was relieved when she picked up.

" Hello?" Ino answered.

" Ino, is Sakura with you?" Sasuke asked her in hoping that Sakura was still with her.

" No I already took her home. She's being well Sakura at the moment but I know she's hurting right now. I can't believe you and Karin were hooking up. She's our teacher Sasuke." Ino spoke out.

" I know I know. I'm going to go head over there." Sasuke explained to his friend while putting on a shirt and coat then leaving his apartment.

" Alright but Sasuke do you really like Karin?" Ino asked.

" No, I was just fucking her to get over Sakura." Sasuke told her as he rushed over to his car and got in.

" I don't get it. Why-"

" I'll talk to you later Ino, thanks again bye." Sasuke hung up his phone and drove off to Sakura's. When he got there, he went up to the front door and knocked on it for a few times. The door opened up with Sakura's mother on the other side.

" Hey Sasuke, come on in." Sakura's mother greeted the boy and let him enter the home.

" Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked the red headed mother.

" Yeah, she is in her room. I'm so glad that you came by. You know how depress she gets whenever she goes to the doctors." Sakura's mother said.

" What did the doctors say this time?" Sasuke asked.

" She has three months." Sakura's mother spoke out which caused Sasuke's eyes to widen. Sasuke stood there in silence for a moment to take the information in then he nodded his head to her mother before going upstairs. He reached Sakura's door that was slightly cracked and opened it up, seeing Sakura laying on the bed watching an episode of " Ben 10: Alien Force" while crying into her pillow.

" Sakura." Sasuke spoke out as he walked into the room. Sakura looked over and was surprised to see Sasuke walking over to her bed.

" Hi... Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura sat up from her bed and wiped her tears off of her face while Sasuke walked over and took a seat on her bed. His heart ached when he had sat down she scooted away from him.

" Sakura, can I please explain myself?" Sasuke asked her while giving her pleading eyes. Sakura saw the pain expression on his face then gave him a fake smile.

" What is there to explain? You are dating Karin and I hope that she makes you happy." Sakura spoke out.

" No, Karin and I aren't dating Sakura. You are the only one that I want to be with." Sasuke told her as he brought one of his hands over to hers but before he had the chance to grab it, Sakura pulled away.

" I don't care Sasuke. We are just friends anyway." Sakura ignored him and continued to watch her show.

" That's not what you were talking about earlier Sakura. You told me that you love me and you want us to be together now. I love you too Sakura." Sasuke spoke out as he grabbed her body but she tried to get away from her.

" Don't touch me." Sakura spat out as she pushed herself away from the male.

" Sakura, I'm telling you the truth." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed of Sakura's behaviour.

" Then why did I catch you fucking our teacher?" Sakura growled out.

" Because after we had made love to each other that one night, you were all I kept thinking of. All I wanted to do was to taste you again but you told me that after that night we had to remain friends so I found someone to get my release from without emotional attachments." Sasuke spoke out.

" I have three more months to live. I found out today." Sakura spoke out as she got off of the bed and walked over to her dresser.

" I know, your mother told me. Sakura I'm so sorry for hurting you but I don't like Karin. I-" Sasuke stood up and walked over to her but Sakura interrupted him.

" I'm getting really tired. Can you please leave?" Sakura asked as she took off her wig and walked back over to her bed, ignoring the male.

" Sakura I know you are still mad at me but please-"

" Sasuke I think it would be wise if we took a break from each other. I just... it hurts so much right now." Sakura cried out as she took a seat on her bed.

" Sakura, don't push me away." Sasuke said as he got closer to the girl and tried to sit down but Sakura stood up the minute he took a seat next to her.

" Sasuke I'm not mad at you I'm just... tired and hurt. I'll give you a call okay?" Sakura gave Sasuke another fake smile and Sasuke knew that nothing he could do would change her mind.

" Okay, but I meant all of what I said. Would you want to go to prom with me? Please let me take you to prom." Sasuke pleaded her which caused Sakura to look surprised then looked away.

" I'll think about it." Sakura spoke out then Sasuke stood their defeated for a moment before turning around and walking out of her room. Sasuke sighed out as he walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Sakura's father coming into the house. Sasuke thought of an idea and walked over to her friend's father, hoping that he would his permission.


	4. Ready For Love

" Issues"

Chapter 4

" Ready For Love"

It was early in the morning as Naruto walked into his first period class with the rest of his friends. He noticed that Sasuke was already at his desk, staring at Sakura's empty desk.

" Hey emo freak." Naruto greeted his friend.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as his eyes wouldn't look anywhere else.

" Still no luck in talking with Sakura?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend while taking a seat.

" She said that she wanted a break so that is what we are having." Sasuke sighed out then the door open up and Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Ino walking into the classroom.

" Hey Ino! Sakura!" Naruto waved at the girls.

" Good morning guys." Ino greeted the guys as the two girls took their seats while Sakura ignored Sasuke's gaze.

" So Sakura, have you decided if you wanted me to take you to prom?" Suigetsu asked while approaching her desk. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

" Oh I'm not going to prom." Sakura mumbled out as she took out her book and started to write down some notes. Suigetsu looked like he was about to say something else but the school bell rang and everyone else got to their seats.

******

After the end of the period, it was now lunch time and everyone left the classroom to head down to the cafeteria. Ino and Sakura casually walked into the girls bathroom while everyone else went to go get lunch.

" Sakura, I can't believe you aren't going to prom! I think you should still go with Sasuke." Ino spoke out as she walked into one of the stalls and closed the door.

" Well Sasuke can find someone else." Ino heard Sakura reply but instead of making another comment, she took out her razor blade and cut herself after pulling up her sleeve. The pain that she felt caused her to slightly whimper.

" Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura called out.

" Y-Yeah, I'm just having bad cramps." Ino said as she placed a band aid on her wrist and pulled her sleeve back down.

_' I can't believe I got a B on today's test. My parents are going to be furious.'_Ino thought to herself as she flushed the toilet and walked back out. Sakura was staring at herself in the mirror when she noticed Ino walking out so she turned and smiled at her.

" Ready to go?" Sakura asked and the blond nodded her head.

" Yeah." Ino replied and the two girls walked out of the bathroom. When they arrived at the lunchroom, they noticed the gang was already sitting at their usual spot. The two girls went into the lunchline and grabbed some food. When they emerged from the line, Ino couldn't help but noticed their teacher was walking towards them with a weird look on her face.

_' I wonder what Karin is thinking.'_Ino thought to herself and when their teacher walked passed them, Ino caught a glimpse of her foot sticking out in front of Sakura, making her trip.

" Ah!" Sakura yelled out as she fell to the ground, having her lunch being squashed by her body. Ino gasped out when she noticed something about her friend. Sakura wears a wig. The whole place was quiet for a moment until one student started cracking jokes up it, causing most of the students to laugh.

" Sakura?" Ino whispered out because she just couldn't believe that her friend who hide such a big secret. Sakura looked up from the ground and stared at her wig that had gotten dirty from her food.

" Sakura!" Ino heard Sasuke yell out as he ran over to her side and cupped her face with his two large hands.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke whispered to her but Sakura wouldn't reply back. The only thing Ino could hear was her whimpering. Sasuke took off his sweatshirt and placed it on Sakura, having the hood cover her head then picked her up bridal style.

" Sasuke?" Ino asked as she took a step closer to her friends.

" I'm going to take her home. If you guys want answers meet us there." Sasuke spoke out harshly then walked out of the cafeteria with the girl in his arms.

" What happened Ino?" Naruto asked as the whole gang walked over.

" Karin tripped her, causing her to fall but then her hair fell off. I'm so confused." Ino admitted.

" Where did Sasuke take her?" Hinata asked.

" He said that he was going to take her home and if we wanted to know what's up with Sakura, we should meet him there." Ino explained to the group.

" Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Shikamaru said so everyone gathered their things and left the school.

******

Hinata sat in the back seat with Naruto in the car while Ino and Shikamaru were up front. Hinata kept trying to think of things that was wrong with Sakura but the only two things she could think of is that Sakura was ether sick or had a bad hair cut and had to shave her head.

" Do you think that Sakura could be sick?" Hinata broke the silence in the car.

" It would make sense." Shikamaru muttered out.

" What do you mean it makes sense? Sakura can't be sick." Ino replied.

" Think about it. She's not in school half the time, she takes pain killers that can knock out a horse and she gets sick a lot." Shikamaru responded.

" Well people get sick all the time. Sakura will get better." Naruto tried to lighten the situation.

" Not sick as in getting a cold but sick that she is going to die Naruto." Hinata spoke out quietly and for the rest of the car ride it was silent. When they got to the house, the gang was greeted by Sasuke while Sakura was sitting on the couch with the hat that Sasuke would make her wear so she wouldn't get cold.

" Hi guys." Sakura smiled at her friends as they walked into the living room and everyone took a seat. Hinata watched as Sasuke walked over and took a seat beside Sakura.

" How sick are you Sakura?" Shikamaru was the first one to break the silence.

" You were always the smart one Shikamaru." Sakura couldn't help but chuckle out. Sasuke took out one of his hands and placed it on top of Sakura's. Sakura tensed up a little bit but then let her hand stay where it was.

" Anyways I guess it's time to tell you all the truth. I have a rare disease that is slowly killing me. I had found out on my sixteenth birthday that I was sick so ever since then I have been going to the doctors and been getting treated and all that good stuff. That explains why I don't have hair anymore." Sakura pointed to her head.

" But your wig looks so real." Ino said as she grabbed her bag and took out Sakura's pink wig and handed it back to her friend.

" Thanks Ino." Sakura said.

" What they did was after Sakura found out that she was going to have to loose her hair, they shaved off her long hair and made it into a wig so it is actually her own hair." Sasuke responded.

" Wait, Sasuke, you knew about this?" Naruto questioned out his friend.

" Yeah." Sasuke spoke out while staring at his friend. Sakura sighed out then looked over at her friends.

" The doctors said that I only have three more months to live. I have been offered to do one last new treatment. If that doesn't work then there is no hope for me at all." Sakura said.

" You didn't tell me about the new treatment." Sasuke eyes widen at the fact.

" I found out a couple of days ago and I haven't been talking to you." Sakura turned and looked into the teen's black orbs.

" Why would you hide this from us Sakura? We all love you and are here for you." Ino said.

" Thanks, I just didn't want you guys to worry or pity over me." Sakura said then stood up from her seat. Suddenly, Hinata's phone went off so Naruto watched her as she answered her phone.

" Hello?" Hinata asked while everyone remained silent as she talked on the phone.

" Hi Hinata this is Miss Sherry from Konoha day care. There has been an accident." The lady spoke out, causing Hinata's eyes to widen.

" What happen? Is Ayama okay?" Hinata asked.

" She was playing in the playground and was trying to go up the slide but fell and we think she broke her leg. We have already taken her to the hospital so could you meet us there?" The lady asked.

" I will be right there." Hinata replied then closed up her phone.

" Hinata?" Naruto asked as he noticed that she was starting to cry.

" What happen Hinata?" Sakura asked.

" Ayama is in the hospital. Shikamaru, can you take me over there?" Hinata asked while wiping the tears off of her face.

" Sure but who's Ayama?" Shikamaru asked then Naruto interupted the conversation.

" Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

" She was at daycare and they were playing at the playground and she fell off and she broke her leg." Hinata said as she stood up from her seat.

" Oh no." Sakura whispered out.

" I'm coming with you Hinata." Naruto spoke up.

" Yeah, why don't we all go." Ino chimed in.

" Really? Hinata sniffed out.

" Lets go." Sasuke stood up from his seat.

" Hey Sakura, can I use your bathroom real quick?" Shikamaru asked and Sakura nodded her head.

" Sure, you can use the one down here or the one in my room." Sakura responded as he nodded his head and began to walk up the stairs.

" Sasuke, do you think you can go ahead and take us there? Shikamaru can meet us there." Naruto said.

" Fine." Sasuke replied then looked over at Sakura who was avoiding his gaze.

" Are you coming with me?" Sasuke asked Sakura and frowned when she shook her head no.

" I'm going to go with Shikamaru and Ino." Sakura replied.

" Alright let's go teme." Naruto spoke out as the three teens left the house.

******

Shikamaru reached over to Sakura's bathroom and locked the door behind him. He went over to the cabinet and opened it up and couldn't help but smile. He took out Sakura's pain medication but stopped when he thought of something.

_' I really shouldn't be doing this. Sakura takes these because she's dying.'_ Shikamaru thought as he began to put the pills back but stopped once again.

_' Yet again, she probably gets tons of refills and I can get tons of money from selling these.'_Shikamaru thought as he took the pills back out and put them in his pocket. He flushed the toliet and walked out of the bathroom and bedroom then made his way back downstairs.

" Where is everyone?" Shikamaru asked as he approached the girls.

" They went ahead. We should get going too." Ino said.

" Who is Ayama anyway? Her sister or something?" Shikamaru asked as they stepped out of Sakura's home.

" I don't know, Sasuke and I have seen her once. All I know she looks like she is around three or four and looks just like Hinata." Sakura explained as they got into the male's car.

" Maybe it's Hinata's kid." Shikamaru spoke out.

" What? No way! Hinata's a goody whatever you call them person. She's a fucking virgin." Ino explained.

" You are a virgin too Ino." Sakura commented out, causing the blond to remain silent. When the three teens got to the hospital, they rushed in and found out where the others were.

" Hey guys." Ino spoke out as they approached Sasuke and Naruto who were in the waiting room.

" Took you guys long enough." Naruto replied. Sakura went over and took a seat next to Naruto while Sasuke couldn't help but feel empty that she didn't choose to sit next to him. Shikamaru noticed the look that Sasuke was giving the girl then looked around and noticed that other people were staring at her.

" What are you staring at!" Ino yelled out at the group of people that were staring at Sakura.

" Nice going Ino." Shikamaru blurted out.

" What? It's not nice to stare." Ino commented.

" So what did the doctors say?" Sakura asked Naruto while ignoring the stares because she wasn't wearing her wig just a beanie hat.

" She is going to be just fine. Ayama broke her leg but other than that, she is going to be okay. Hinata is with her now." Naruto explained to the group.

" Hey guys." Hinata spoke out as she approached the group.

" Hey." Sakura waved at her friend.

" So who is Ayama Hinata?" Ino asked.

_' Should I lie or should I tell them the truth?'_Hinata thought to herself then looked over at her friends.

" She's my... little sister. I treat her like I am her own mother but she's my sister." Hinata lied.

" She looks just like you." Sasuke commented out.

" I appreciate you guys staying but we will be here for awhile if you guys want to go on home. Sakura you look tired I'm sure you would want to go to bed." Hinata noticed how tired the girl looked.

" Yeah I am pretty tired. Hey Shika-"

" I'll take you home." Sasuke stated as he stood up from his seat.

" Oh okay... see you guys later." Sakura smiled at her friends and the couple walked away.

******

It was a silent car ride back to Sakura's house. When they got there, Sasuke helped Sakura out of the car and walked her inside her home. Sasuke closed the front door then turned and looked over at Sakura who looked relieved to be home.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded her head.

" I'm fine, I'm going to my room now. See you later Sasuke and thanks again for taking me home." Sakura said then turned away and started to walk away when she was stopped when Sasuke pulled her hand back.

" Sakura, can I stay with you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura closed her eyes for a second then reopened them.

" Fine." Sakura pulled her hand away from the male and continued to walk to her room with Sasuke following behind her. When they got to her room, Sakura walked over to her bed and took a seat while Sasuke slowly walked over to her.

" Sakura, are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked her.

" What makes you think that I'm mad at you?" Sakura asked while turning on her tv.

" Sakura you have been avoiding me. I let you have your space but now it's time to talk about this. I don't want to lose you Sakura." Sasuke said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

" I wasn't mad about you seeing Karin. Okay well maybe I was but I'm not your girlfriend. I was just hurt that you hide something like that from me. Do you not care about my feelings or something?" Sakura asked.

" I do care about you and I'm sorry that I hurt you but every time I was with her I imagined that it was you. If I didn't care about you then why would I choose taking cold walks with you then having sex? Why would I choose staying up all night holding your hair back when you are throwing up then going out and having fun? I would choose you over anything Sakura." Sasuke spoke out as he grabbed her chin lightly so he could gaze into her orbs. Sakura had an amazed expression on her face then smiled and looked away from the male.

" I forgive you Sasuke. I just wish that I wasn't sick." Sakura smiled sadly while staring at the wall. Sakura gasped out when she felt Sasuke's other arm wrap around her stomach and pulled her back so her back was resting up against her chest while their other hands were now linked together.

" I love you so much Sakura." Sasuke spoke out as he nuzzled his face into the skin on her neck.

" Don't say it if you don't mean it. Please don't say it just to make me happy and that you pity me." Sakura said then Sasuke moved his body so that he could look into her eyes.

" Sakura, do you want to know why I came over earlier on your sixteenth birthday?" Sasuke asked her and she nodded her head.

" That was the day that I was going to ask you out and tell you how I felt about you but then I found out that you were sick and you know the rest." Sasuke mumbled out.

" I didn't know." Sakura answered truthfully as she laid her head against his chest.

" When are you going to start the new treatment?" Sasuke mumbled softly into her ear.

" They want to start it this weekend but..." Sakura trailed off and got out of the embrace. She stood up and walked over to her dresser to stare at herself in the mirror.

" But what?" Sasuke asked her as he stood up.

" If I decide to do this treatment, I will be basically living at the hospital so I won't be able to do things anymore like go to prom." Sakura sadly replied then watched as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again. Sasuke stared at her in the mirror.

" Please do the treatment, I thought you weren't going to prom?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" Well I only said that to make you hurt." Sakura huffed out while crossing her arms.

" I love you." Sasuke whispered into her ear.

" I love you too." Sakura replied then took his hand and led him over to the bed.

" Okay now it's nap time." Sakura smiled at the Uchiha while he smirked back.

" Hey Sasuke?" Sasuke opened his eyes to look at the girl who called him.

" Hn?"

" Can you go get me my pills? They are in the bathroom." Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded his head and got off of the bed and walked into her bathroom. He opened up her cabinet and realized that her pills were missing.

" Sakura? Are you sure you placed your pills in the bathroom?" Sasuke called out as he walked back into the bedroom.

" Yeah, they were there this morning." Sakura frowned while sitting up on the bed.

" That's weird. Maybe your parents took them." Sasuke spoke out as he walked back over to the bed.

" No, they have been at work all day." Sakura replied.

" Do you have any extras laying around anywhere? I can go get them." Sasuke said.

" My mother has some extra ones. I'll just wait until she comes home." Sakura said as she laid back down on her bed. Sasuke sighed out then crawled back into bed with her. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Sakura's pills.

******

**Hope you guys liked it! " Unborn Secrets" Will be updated tomorrow :) Review time!**


	5. Futures

**Beta Reader: SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

Issues

Chapter 5

Futures

Sasuke opened up his eyes after feeling something tickling his nose and crunched up his face after seeing Sakura smiling down at him.

"What was that for?" Sasuke said, while he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"You were sleeping too long. Today is my last day as a regular person because tonight..." Sakura trailed off and looked away, afraid of what to say next. Sakura's eyes widened and looked over at Sasuke when he moved her face with his hand on her chin.

"Don't worry, the treatment is going to work," Sasuke whispered to her then cradled the girls into his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, just hearing each other breathe. Sasuke pulled his head down so his lips could meet with hers, wanting to taste her so much because he knew that he might never get another chance.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he moved her body slowly so he was on top, leaving light kisses along her jawline.

"Hm?" Sakura responded.

"Can we make love one last time? I want to show you how much I love you," Sasuke spoke out in a loving tone of voice. Sakura's eyes widened, then hardened and pushed him off of her body.

"I can't," Sakura whispered out as she crossed her arms and looked away from the Uchiha.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he sat closer to her body.

"I don't know if I can have sex with you, Sasuke, after knowing that you used to do the exact same thing to Karin," Sakura spat out and Sasuke felt the pain in his chest. He sighed out then wrapped his arms around her body.

"Sakura, I'm sorry that you are still hurting, but what Karin and I had done was fucking while what we had done that one time was making love," Sasuke spoke out.

"It's the same thing, Sasuke." Sakura rolled her eyes then Sasuke made her chin move so she could look into his eyes again.

"No, it's not," Sasuke growled out then smashed his lips into hers.

Sakura wanted to push away when she felt his hands roaming up to her chest area because she was still mad but while he was giving her all this attention, she felt something. Love. Sakura moaned out as she felt Sasuke unbuttoning her pajama top, exposing her peaks to the air.

"Can you feel it?" Sasuke whispered into her ear while massaging her right breast. Sakura could only moan out but Sasuke knew his answer. They both could feel the love. Sasuke moved his head down and captured one of her peaks into his mouth and began to suck as if he was a newborn.

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed out as she laid back on the bed while Sasuke helped her removed her pants and panties.

Sasuke went back up and started to kiss Sakura again on the lips while Sakura started to remove Sasuke's boxers, the only thing that he wears when he sleeps. Sasuke removed his lips and trailed kisses all the way down to her pink curls, plunging his tongue into her sweet spot.

"Nhn..." Sakura moaned out from the attention that the male was giving her.

"Sasuke, I want to pleasure you too," Sakura began to whine out but let out a whimper when he removed his mouth from her private area.

"Not today. Today it's all about you," Sasuke smirked out then went back down and started to suck on her clit.

"You are so wet," Sasuke commented as he continued to suck on her jewel.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura moaned out as she experienced an orgasm, having her juices flow down the male's mouth.

Sakura was just glad that her parents were currently at work and allowed Sasuke to spend the night because today she was going to the hospital. While she was recovering, Sasuke went back up to her and plunged his member into her body. Sasuke waited for Sakura to get used to him being inside and once she was ready, he started to thrust in and out of her.

"Sakura," Sasuke groaned out as he started to thrust faster into her.

"Hm, this feels so good..." Sakura moaned. Then, Sasuke placed his head down to capture one of her peaks into his mouth again. Just after a few more thrusts, they both orgasmed out and Sasuke collapsed gently on the girl's body. Sakura began to hear her cellphone go off but decided to ignore the call.

******

Shikamaru sighed out loud in frustration when his pink haired friend didn't pick up his call. He was currently sitting at home on the couch and was trying to see if he could stop by to hang out while he really wanted to do was steal more of her prescription pills. Some guy was suppose to stop by his house and get the pills from him since Shikamaru had already taken the guy's money.

"Fuck! Pick up, Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled as he tried calling her again, but no one picked up.

_Well, I guess I could always swing by there,_ Shikamaru thought to himself and got up from the couch when there was a knock on the door. Shikamaru walked over to the door and opened it up, wishing he never did.

"Shikamaru! How's it going?" Chouji asked as he stepped into the guy's apartment.

_Fuck, what is he doing here? I thought he wasn't going to stop by until later,_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"What are you doing here so early?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he walked over and joined the male on the couch.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you already had my pills so I figured I would come by early," Chouji commented.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't have them right now so you should come by later," Shikamaru explained in a smooth tone of voice and was about to get out of his seat when he was roughly pulled back down.

"Now you listen to me, this isn't the first time you did this and it's not going to happen again. I better have those pills by midnight tonight or else," Chouji roughly pushed the teen away and stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the door.

"Remember that, Nara," Chouji growled out and slammed the door after he walked out of the apartment.

"Fuck," Shikamaru mumbled out as he took out a joint and began to light it up. After finishing up, he picked up his phone and decided to call Hinata.

"Hello?" Hinata picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hinata, do you know where Sakura is?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that we were all planning on coming over there in two hours to hang out before she has to leave for the hospital." Shikamaru's eyes widened after hearing what his friend said.

"That's today?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yeah, of course it is today, silly! Now I gotta run but don't forget!" Hinata said.

"I won't, later." Shikamaru hung up the phone with a huge grin on his face.

******

Hinata closed her phone and looked down at her daughter who had a drawing in her hand.

"What's that, honey?" Hinata asked as she bend down to take a closer look at the drawing.

"It's Naruta!" Ayama spoke out in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Honey, his name is Naruto." Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter.

"When can I see Naruto again?" Ayama asked out. Ever since she had to stay at the hospital, Naruto had been hanging out with her and would even come over to the house.

"You will get to see him tomorrow, I promise." Hinata couldn't help but smile. She loved the fact that they had become so much closer and since prom was in a few days, it wouldn't be as awkward.

"Can he be my daddy?" Ayama asked.

"What did you just say?" Hinata was stunned.

"Can Naruto be my daddy?" Ayama asked again.

"Um... Naruto can just be your friend for now, okay?" Hinata looked down at her daughter who only smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay!" Ayama chirped out then walked out of her mother's bedroom.

Hinata sighed out and took a seat on her bed. She felt so guilty about lying to everyone about her daughter but she was afraid that they would hate her and would think that she was a slut, including Naruto. Hinata stayed in her room for a while, getting ready and watching a movie until her mother came up and was ready to take her over to Sakura's house. When Hinata arrived, she was greeted by Sakura who opened up the door.

"Hi, Hinata! Come on in," Sakura greeted her friend and let her into the house.

******

Sakura closed the door and turned around to see Hinata walking up to Naruto and casually talking to him.

_They would make such a cute couple,_ Sakura thought to herself and gasped out when she felt something wet on her neck and turned her head to see Sasuke licking her skin.

"What are you doing?" Sakura raised an pink eyebrow at the male.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he leaned his head down on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't answer my question," Sakura hummed out but it was no use, he was still ignoring her.

"So Sakura, what's going to happen to you now?" Naruto asked as everyone took a seat.

"Well I'm going to be living at the hospital-" Sakura was then interrupted by her boyfriend.

"_We_ are going to be living at the hospital. I'm not leaving your side," Sasuke confirmed as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"That is so sweet! Don't you think that's sweet, Shika?" Ino nudged Shikamaru by the elbow.

"Sure, whatever." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys excited about prom?" Sakura asked.

"Believe it! It's going to be awesome." Naruto grinned.

"What are you going to get me for prom?" Ino asked the lazy male.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know, like flowers or something." Ino suggested.

"Why would I do something like that?" Shikamaru asked while everyone was trying to avoid the conversation.

"So Sasuke, what did Karin think when you told her that you weren't coming back?" Sakura asked her Uchiha.

"Like hell I would want to speak to her after what she did to you," Sasuke stated then gently kissed her on the cheek.

"WHAT! What do you mean that you don't remember about taking me to prom?" Ino shouted out at the Nara.

"Dude, we were all there...well, except for Sasuke because he was banging-" Naruto was then interrupted by an angry Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry, but I forget a lot of things," Shikamaru shrugged, then stood up.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Shikamaru muttered, then started to walk towards the stairs.

"That fucking jerk." Ino sat there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Sakura stood up from her seat which earned a questionable glance from Sasuke.

"I'll go talk to him," Sakura said, then started to walk up the stairs and walked into her room just in time to see Shikamaru taking her pills that were laying on her bedstand and putting them in his pocket.

"What are you doing, Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned out, watching as Shikamaru looked up and his eyes widen.

"Sakura? I can explain," Shikamaru said, caught in the act as he started to walk up to the pink haired girl.

"You're the reason why my pills always end up being missing, aren't you?" Sakura glared at her friend.

"Yes, but I need them to make a profit," Shikamaru muttered, then earned a slap from the pink haired girl.

"How could you..." Sakura trailed off when she heard a pair of footsteps coming over to the pair.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke growled out.

"I'm not feeling so well... I think we should just watch a movie," Sakura stated as she placed a hand on her head. She didn't want to make a big deal about this right now.

"Okay." Sasuke took one of Sakura's hands and walked her back down the stairs.

When everyone went back downstairs, Sasuke put in a movie and everyone was silent during the time. When the movie was over, everyone said their goodbyes and Shikamaru took Ino and Hinata home while Naruto decided to walk. Sakura closed the door and realized something. Shikamaru never gave her back her pills.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, while Sakura explained what had happened earlier with Shikamaru.

"I'm going to kill him," Sasuke growled out and was about to call him when she stopped him in the process.

"Don't, I need to get ready," Sakura explained but she was also worried about Ino since she was so excited about prom.

******

Ino sighed out loud while Shikamaru drove off after dropping off Hinata. The whole car ride was silent so Ino took the time to think.

"So Ino, you still want to go to prom?" Shikamaru asked as he arrived at her home.

"Don't bother, you will just forget anyway," Ino spat out while crossing her arms.

"It's just a fucking dance, Ino. You are so troublesome," Shikamaru sighed aloud.

"It's not just a fucking dance, it's prom! God damnit, Shikamaru I wish you would just get off the drugs and grow up!" Ino yelled while Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Because I'm not an idiot. I take your lies and not worry but don't you think it has gone far enough?" Ino asked in a much more calmer tone of voice. Shikamaru looked at his steering wheel and remained silent.

"Whatever, Shikamaru, I hope you're happy," Ino cursed and got out of the car. She heard the male drive away before she even got to the door and wiped the tear that had escaped her eyes. Ino walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Ino?" Ino stopped in her tracks after hearing her mother call out her name so she turned around and walked into the kitchen and noticed that both of her parents were sitting around the table.

"Hi, mom and dad," Ino greeted her parents.

"Ino, can you please take a seat for a moment?" Ino's father instructed her and Ino nodded her head and sat in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked, because she knew something bad must had happened.

"Your father and I are going to be getting a divorce," Ino's mother said, causing Ino's eyes to widen.

"What?" Ino whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ino but we both think it would be the best for all of us," Ino's father said.

"I'll be back," Ino mumbled out as she got out of her seat and ran off to her room. When she slammed her door, she couldn't help but start panting.

"How could they do that?" Ino whispered out then walked over to her bed and took out a knife that was in her nightstand drawer.

_I can't take this pain. It feels like my world is crumbling. First Sakura is going to die, then Shika is being a jerk, now this._ Ino thought to herself as she couldn't help but start crying.

Ino brought the knife up and slashed her wrists, making the pain go away. Ino laid down on her bed while staring at the blood that was flowing down her wrist. Ino heard her phone going off but ignored the sound and instead closed her eyes. Ignoring the ringing of her phone and ignoring the cries of her parents that had just entered her bedroom.

******

Naruto felt a shiver down his spine like something was terribly was wrong but figured it was just the cold air. Naruto shivered again as he walked over to the bench that he always slept on and laid down on it. He was so worried about Sasuke and how he was going to act once Sakura started to do her treatment.

_Life is so complicated sometimes, _Naruto thought to himself.

Then he also thought of Ino and how devestated she looked when Shikamaru had forgotten about prom. Naruto closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep but tonight was especially cold and the bad vibe would not escape him. He felt like he was never going to see one of his friends again.

_I hope Sakura is okay,_ Naruto thought as he tried to get some sleep.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto opened up his eyes and froze when he saw someone familiar standing next to his bench.

"Why are you sleeping out here in the cold?"

******


	6. Bomb This Track

Issues

Chapter 6

Bomb This Track

**Beta Reader: SasuSaku Forever and Ever, lol I love your comments :)**

Naruto was sleeping in a peaceful slumber. It was the best sleep that he had in awhile, but when some weird aroma entered his nostrils, he opened up his eyes and scanned the area and remembered what had happened the night before. Naruto was currently in someone else's bedroom that had clothes all over the place, and was a mess. Naruto got off the bed and opened up the bedroom door and grinned when he saw one of his good friends watching a movie.

"Good morning!" Naruto yelled out as he walked over and sat beside his friend on the couch.

"Morning, did you sleep okay?" Shikamaru asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, just like a baby. Hey, what's with that weird smell?" Naruto sniffed, and looked around to see where the scent was coming from.

"Candles," Shikamaru answered as he flipped the channel with the remote control.

"Bullshit, Shikamaru, it's weed, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto, unless you want me to tell everyone how you have been homeless for the past couple of months," Shikamaru said. Shikamaru ended up meeting Chouji at the park in the middle of the night to exchange the pills that he had stolen from Sakura. After the drug deal was done, Shikamaru had spotted Naruto sleeping on a bench and walked over to wake him up. After the blond told him the situation he was in, Shikamaru took him home with him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, I'm just worried about you, drugs are bad for you and will only cause you trouble," Naruto said.

"I know how to take care of trouble, man, and no problem, you can stay here as long as you want. You know, if you had told me your problem sooner, I could have helped you stay here." Shikamaru found another movie to watch and began to watch it.

"I didn't want to be a bother to anyone," Naruto whispered out.

"You are not a bother, we are friends." Shikamaru patted his friend on the head. His phone started to vibrate and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered the phone.

"Shikamaru," Hinata spoked in a soft tone of voice.

"What's wrong, Hinata? Are you crying?" Naruto's eyes widened over the conversation.

"It's... can you find Naruto and bring him over here? I need to talk to you guys. A-And Sasuke and Sakura are at the hospital," Hinata sobbed.

"Yeah, Naruto is with me right now, we are on our way," Shikamaru said, then hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but Hinata needs us to go to her house right now, so go put some of my clothes on," Shikamaru said. The two teens got dressed, then went over to Hinata's house. Once the teens arrived at their friend's house, Hinata opened up the door with tears flowing down her face.

******

Hinata immediately went over to Naruto and hugged him while sobbing into his shirt. At first Naruto was confused on what was going on but then he embraced the girl back.

"What happened, Hinata? " Naruto whispered into the girl's ear.

"It's Ino, she's dead!" Hinata yelled as she began to cry more. Naruto and Shikamaru's eyes widened by the information.

"What?" Naruto asked while Shikamaru was silent.

"Her parents found her last night and she had cut her wrists, they called me not too long ago with the news." Hinata pulled away from the male and wiped her tears.

"No way," Shikamaru whispered, then noticed Ayama walking over to them with tears in her eyes.

"Momma," Ayama cried out as she ran over and hugged her mother while the three teens froze in their spots.

_Momma?_ Naruto and Shikamaru thought at the same time and the girl looked up after feeling them looking at her and her eyes widen when she realized her mistake.

"I mean," Ayama trailed off.

"It's okay, kid," Naruto said as he smiled at the young girl.

"I...I can't deal with this right now," Shikamaru said, then ran out of the home.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out as he watched his friend get into his car and drive off.

"Naruto, please don't leave me," Hinata cried at her friend. Naruto pulled his friend into an embrace which surprised the girl.

"I won't leave you, but I think we need to have a talk," Naruto said then Hinata brought her daughter and Naruto over to the living room and decided to tell Naruto the truth about Ayama.

"Wow, you really do have a daughter," Naruto said after having the information sink in.

"Do you hate me? You probably think I am a horrible person," Hinata looked down at her lap.

"No, I think you are an amazing woman for raising such a beautiful child," Naruto replied, then decided to let Hinata know about what had happened with his parents and how he had been homeless.

"Oh my, Naruto." Hinata just couldn't believe it.

"Is that why you are always at the park?" Ayama asked and the male nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe... Ino," Naruto whispered out as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but we should tell Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto said as he took out his phone.

"Will it be okay for us to come visit?" Hinata asked.

"I'll find out," Naruto said then typed Sasuke a text message asking if they could come visit. A couple of minutes later, Sasuke texted back telling them to come by since Sakura had just gotten done with one of her treatments.

"Alright, well, we should go get ready," Naruto said.

"Can I come?" Ayama asked and Hinata smiled at her daughter.

"Sure, can you tell grandma that I'm going to borrow the car for a little bit?" Hinata asked. Ayama ran out of the room.

"She is really cute," Naruto said as he stood up from his seat.

"Thanks, she really likes you, Naruto," Hinata said as she stood up and noticed how close they were standing.

"I'm glad, because there is someone else who I hope likes me as well," Naruto whispered out as his head started to lean closer to Hinata's lips.

"Let's go!" Ayama chirped out as she ruined the moment for the two teens. Naruto quickly pulled himself away from the mother and scratched his head. Naruto took out his phone and decided to let him friend know that they were on their way to the hospital.

******

Sasuke closed his phone up after getting a message from Naruto that they were going to be at the hospital in a little while. Sasuke was currently sitting in the hospital room, doing his homework from his homeschooling that Sakura's mother signed him and Sakura in. Sasuke looked up at the time and sighed when he heard a flushing noise coming from the bathroom and stood up when Sakura slowly walked out.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he quickly rushed over to her side and helped her get on the bed.

"Yeah, it's just... this is getting annoying," Sakura spoke as she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"But as long as it's working, that's all that matters," Sasuke said as he leaned down and kissed Sakura on her forehead.

"Did you get your work done?" Sakura asked, and Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. Oh, before I forget, Naruto and Hinata are going to come by and visit," Sasuke said as he sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"Cool, they make such a cute couple," Sakura said.

"Not as cute as us." Sasuke smirked out, then leaned over to capture the lips he loved to kiss. Sasuke then licked Sakura's bottom lip so he could enter her mouth and she opened up and played with Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke smirked after hearing Sakura moan into the kiss and pulled apart shortly after and Sakura relaxed her head on her pillow.

"Hm, I'm tired," Sakura whispered out as she watched Sasuke bring his face down to her neck and breathed in her scent while Sakura started to stroke his hair with her hand.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked as he lifted up his head to look into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm good, but you should go get something, you haven't eaten all day," Sakura said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Sasuke leaned down once more and kissed her on the lips then got off of the bed and walked towards the door.

******

Sakura watched as Sasuke left the room, then laid her head back down and closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door, having the girl open up her eyes and looked over to see her teacher walking into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I heard that you were in the hospital, so I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry about what had happened at school, I really didn't mean to trip you," Karin said as she walked over to her student's bed.

"It's okay." Sakura wasn't sure what her teacher's intentions were.

"I also heard that Sasuke has been staying with you here," Karin said, and Sakura nodded her head.

"That's a shame, I mean, it's good for you but he was such a great student at school and he's going to lose it all for you," Karin said.

"My mother has been homeschooling us so we wouldn't be left behind," Sakura explained as she slowly sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, but it's not the same, I guess I'm just jealous, that's all. I would think that after all those times that Sasuke and I had together, he wouldn't need you. I must say that he is amazing in the sack when he-"

"Shut up Karin, I don't want to hear it," Sakura growled out.

"I'm just stating the facts; truth hurts. But honestly, Sakura, you are going to die soon, so why have Sasuke suffer by being here twenty four seven when he can act like a normal teenager and get himself a normal girlfriend who isn't going to leave him?" Karin said, then smiled when she noticed the pain on her student's face. The door suddenly opened and Karin turned around to see Sasuke walking into the room.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked then looked over at Sakura who wouldn't look up at him.

"I just wanted to see how one of my favorite students was doing, is there any harm in that, Sasuke?" Karin raised a red eyebrow at the male. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then walked over to his girlfriend and took her hand and rubbed his thumbs against her knuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled out while looking away from her boyfriend, and he noticed her distance.

"Anyway, I better go, but Sakura, I hope you will feel better soon. Sasuke, call me if you need anything," Karin winked at the Uchiha then walked out of the hospital room.

"What did she say?" Sasuke placed his other hand on the side of Sakura's face so he could look into her eyes.

"It's not important," Sakura tired to look away but Sasuke wouldn't let her move.

"She said things that made you upset, what did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, maybe we shouldn't be together," Sakura whispered out but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"What?" Sasuke removed himself from his girl and just stared at her.

"You are just wasting your time here with me when you can go out and be a normal teenager, spending time with a normal girlfriend." Sakura couldn't help but start to cry. Sasuke's eyes softened and sat down on the bed and brought the girl into his arms while her face was hidden in his chest.

"Sakura, don't listen to a word that bitch says. She's only jealous because she knows that you are the only one in my heart." Sasuke took one of her hands and held it on his chest where his heart was located.

"She is jealous because I'm addicted to your taste and how I could lick you dry all day and night and be happy while she has never experienced that kind of pleasure from me," Sasuke whispered as he pulled Sakura's face up and leaned over and licked the outer shell of her ear. Sasuke was telling the truth, all the times he shared with Karin, the only thing he would do was fuck her and kiss her anywhere but her private area. No matter how Karin had begged for his tongue, Sasuke would never do it to her. That job was only for Sakura. She was the only one he would ever want to taste.

"Sasuke, but she's right, I'm going to die soon, so it would be better if you forget about me and move on," Sakura said then looked up at Sasuke's face and noticed the anger in his eyes.

"Sakura, I wish you would stop saying that you are going to die! I wish you wouldn't give up so easily!" Sasuke shouted, unaware that a tear had escaped his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered because she was surprised by his actions. Sasuke sighed, then rested his head on top of her chest and could feel more tears falling from his face and dripping onto her hospital gown.

"You are all I have left. I have already lost my family and I can't lose you too. I won't be able to make it if you don't, so please, don't give up hope." Sasuke looked up and Sakura's eyes widened to see that Sasuke was crying.

"Okay," Sakura whispered then brought the male into a loving embrace. There was a knock on the door and the couple separated to see Naruto walking into the room.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said, his voice monotonous.

"What's wrong, Naruto, did something happen?" Sakura asked as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend. Sasuke's eyes hardened when he noticed that Naruto was about to cry.

"Ino...Ino passed away last night," Naruto said as he began to cry, leaving the other two teenagers in shock.

"What?" Sakura whispered out in disbelief.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino killed herself, she had cut her wrists." Naruto looked down at the ground with his fists clenched.

"Oh my God," Sakura sobbed then cried into Sasuke's chest while his eyes softened.

"Does everyone else know?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, Hinata is here with Ayama, but they were in the bathroom," Naruto explained.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as she looked up at her blond friend.

"I don't know, he didn't take the news too well," Naruto said.

"I just can't believe this." Sakura continued to cry out harder. Sasuke took out his cell phone and dialed Shikamaru's number and was hoping that the guy would pick up, but there was no answer.

"He didn't pick up," Sasuke closed up his phone and closed his eyes.

"I hope he is okay," Sakura mumbled out while everyone else remained silent.

******

Shikamaru heard his phone going off but he ignored it, driving by himself on the road. He had just left Gaara's place and got fucked up so he was feeling pretty great. Shikamaru sighed out once an image of Ino flashed in his head.

_Ino, this is all my fault, _Shikamaru thought to himself and took out a cigarette and began to light up, not noticing the light that had suddenly turned red. Shikamaru heard a honking noise and looked up just in time to see a car coming directly towards him. Shikamaru braced himself as his car flipped over and was hit by a pole on the side. Shikamaru closed his eyes, thinking all in a fog but heard screams in the backgroud. He opened up his eyes and noticed that he was barely injured because of his seatbelt. He got out of the car and shook his head, not quite sure what was going on but his eyes widen when he saw another crushed car and people were gathered around that car like they were to his.

"Are you okay, man?" a stranger asked, but Shikamaru just ignored the people around him and walked over to the car that looked familiar.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Shikamaru heard someone yell out as he continued to walk over to the other car and his eyes widen to see who was in the passenger seat. Someone was inspecting the body and when the person stood up, Shikamaru knew the news couldn't be good.

"She's dead," the male whispered while Shikamaru stood in shock that he had just murdered his teacher. Shikamaru was so fucked up that when the cops arrived at the scene, he just kept on staring at the red head's dead body. He was in a daze when people were asking him questions and he was in a daze when he was handcuffed and was placed in the back seat of the police car.

******

**Hi everyone! I wanted to let everyone know that I am feeling a whole lot better yay! I hope you like this chapter and the next one will be the last :(**


	7. Straight To Video

**How's it going everyone? Anyone read the latest chapter? Sasuke and Sakura reunite!!!!!!!!!!! About time. Anyways please enjoy the last chapter!**

Issues

Chapter 7

"Straight To Video"

BetaReader: SasuSaku Forever and Ever!! Muah!

**Dear Shikamaru, **

**How are you? Sorry it's been so long since I have last written to you, but we've all been pretty busy. Today is the one year anniversary of Ino's death, so Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and myself are going to go over to the cemetery and pay our respects. I heard that her parents worked things out for the sake of her but they moved away a couple of months ago. I still miss her and I bet you miss her as well. She was an important friend to all of us who we will never forget. **

**Naruto has been taking very good care of your father, as you can probably tell whenever he would come visit you. Just think, he is almost done with his sessions. Naruto has been very busy at the ramen shop, but hey, at least they pay him doing something that he likes! I can't believe our one year anniversary is coming up soon! It seemed like everything happened at once like finding out about Sakura's sickness, Ino and Karin's deaths ****and then Naruto actually asked me out! **

**Sakura got released from the hospital a few days ago and is very happy to be home. I'm so glad that the treatment worked and her illness went away! I know she had her bad months but Sasuke always stayed by her side. I'm surprised that he didn't get sick being at the hospital twenty four/seven, but that's how strong his love is for Sakura. Sakura forgives you for everything you've done. She wanted me to tell you that, even though I wasn't sure what she was talking about. It's none of my business anyway! **

**Sasuke is also doing very well since we found out that Sakura was no longer sick. Sasuke now lives with Sakura, but her parents don't mind. Actually, it's a funny story that I don't think I told you. While Sasuke was living at the hospital, Sakura's father snuck into his apartment and spent a whole day moving his things into their home, so when Sakura and Sasuke came home from the hospital, he didn't really have a choice but to move in with them, but Sasuke is truly happy. I'm sure one day you two will become friends again. I had asked Naruto why Sasuke was so against you and I thought it was because of what happened with Karin since he used to do things with her, if you know what I mean, but Naruto said that it involved Sakura, so here again I am not involved. I feel like I'm out of the loop sometimes, but oh well. **

**Anyway, I better go, Naruto should be here any minute, and we're going to go have lunch before we head to the cemetery. I wish you the best of luck! **

**Take care, **

**Hinata **

Hinata placed the pen down on the piece of paper and heard a knocking noise. She turned her head and smiled to see her boyfriend walking into the room with a bouquet of yellow roses. Hinata stood up and walked over to give Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello," Hinata said, then looked down at the roses.

"I figured that Ino would like them," Naruto said as he stared down at the roses.

"I'm pretty sure she would love them. I miss her," Hinata said as she wrapped her arms around his waist after Naruto had placed the flowers on top of her bed. Naruto returned the embrace and brought his lips down to her right ear.

"I miss her too, she was a wonderful friend,Naruto whispered as the couple stayed like that for a moment.

"Mommy!" Ayama said as she ran into her mother's bedroom.

"What is it, honey?" Hinata asked as she pulled herself from her boyfriend.

"Naruto," Ayama chirped as she hugged the blond male.

"Hey, kiddo, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he hugged the girl back.

"Grandma and I made cookies!" Ayama yelled out.

"Cool, I love cookies, can I have one?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, come with me," Ayama said as she took her mother and Naruto's hands.

"Wait, Naruto, when should we meet up with Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata questioned.

"I'm not sure, let me text Sasuke real quick," Naruto said as he took out his cell phone with his available hand and texted his friend a message.

**Naruto: Hey teme, what time do you want to meet up?**

Naruto hit the send button, then placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, time for cookies." Naruto grinned. The three of them left the bedroom.

******

Sasuke ignored his phone vibrating as he and his girlfriend were about done watching the movie, Koizora. Sasuke had his face buried in Sakura's chest during the last half of the movie while Sakura stroked his black hair with her fingertips.

"It's over, Sasuke," Sakura whispered when the credits for the movie began to show. Sasuke slowly moved his head up and Sakura's eyes softened to see that Sasuke had tears in his eyes. Sakura knew that her boyfriend had been crying but didn't want to make a deal about it. i

"I can't believe you made me watch this movie," Sasuke growled out as he wiped his tears away with his hand as he sat next to Sakura. Sakura smiled sadly at the male then leaned over and gently kissed him on his wet cheek.

"It was Ino's favorite movie and since today..." Sakura trailed off since they both knew what today was. Sasuke sighed, then looked over at Sakura. Sakura looked a lot healthier then she ever did since she had entered the hospital and her pink hair was starting to grow back. It was now about an inch long.

"It just, hits too close to home you know? It made me think about how fortunate I am. I would had died if you didn't make it," Sasuke whispered, then brought the girl into his arms and held her in a tight embrace.

"I know it was sad with the character having cancer, but other than that, what did you think of the movie?" Sakura asked as she stared into her lover's eyes but he only shrugged in response.

"I wonder what it's like for the one you are having sex with say another girl's name, I felt bad for the girl," Sakura said.

"You should of asked Karin when she was around," Sasuke mumbled out, but Sakura was able to hear him. Whenever Sasuke and Karin would have sex, he would sometimes ,well, no, most of the time would call out Sakura's name.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, then looked over at his phone and noticed that he had received a text message from Naruto.

"Naruto wants us to meet them at the cemetery later. He wants to know what time, but we can go later if you want," Sasuke said then Sakura nodded her head.

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura said.

"What do you want to do until then? Watch another movie?" Sasuke asked as he laid back down on the bed and stared at Sakura's back. Sakura peacefully sighed then turned around and smiled down at the last Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I think I'm ready," Sakura said. His eyes widened at her statement. They hadn't made love since before she was sent to the hospital, which was a year ago. Sakura's parents were currently at work, but he wasn't sure if she was really ready for it yet. Sasuke sat up next to her and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Are you sure? We can wait longer, I don't want you to get worn out or something," Sasuke spoke in a loving tone of voice that made Sakura love him even more.

"I'm sure, I love you," Sakura replied then Sasuke could only smile back before gently kissing her on the lips.

Sasuke removed his hands from her cheeks and brushed her sides before leaving them on her waist while Sakura started to moan into the kiss. Sasuke's eyes widen when Sakura pushed him down on the bed and pulled his shirt off. A moan escaped his lips when he felt her lips all over his neck all the way down to his stomach.

"Sakura, stop teasing me," Sasuke warned his girlfriend, but instead she shook her head and brought her small fingers to the black sweat pants that he was wearing and pulled them down along with his boxers, making his hardened member spring free. Sasuke glared, and was about to move but was pushed back down by the girl. Sakura gave him one last innocent smile before moving back down and wrapped her lips around his member, causing him to groan louder. Sasuke looked down to see Sakura's bobbing her head up and down, making sucking noises that Sasuke couldn't handle. He laid his head back and brought his hands down to her scalp while having his eyes close. Her movements sped up but after awhile, they were starting to slow down dramatically, so Sasuke opened up his eyes and looked down to see what was wrong. Sakura removed her mouth from his member and Sasuke couldn't help but groan out from the cool air hitting his wet erection. Sakura looked into his black orbs and gave him a sad smile while panting.

"I'm... sorry, I got a...little tired, give me a minute," Sakura panted out while Sasuke could only chuckle at how cute his girl was. Sasuke sat up and brought the girl into his arms.

"It's okay, it felt amazing," Sasuke whispered into her ear then began to nibble on her earlobe, causing the girl to giggle. Sasuke brought his hands down to the bottom on her nightgown that she was wearing and pulled it over her head, leaving her with only a pair of black panties on. Sasuke brought his hand over to her covered core while he leaned his head against hers, Sakura was currently sitting on his lap with his hard on near her entrance.

"You are already wet for me, I'm honored," Sasuke hummed while smirking when he noticed that her face began to turn red.

"Shut up, I haven't gotten laid in awhile," Sakura mumbled out while avoiding his gaze.

"You are embarrassed." Sasuke smirked, then gently placed the girl down so her back was laying on her bed and started to kiss her lips then moved down to her neck. Sasuke started to lick and suck on the delicate skin while one hand was supporting himself and the other one went down and started to massage her right breast.

"Sasuke," Sakura moaned as Sasuke continued to go lower and gave each of her breasts a good suck and lick before making his way down to her panties. Sasuke grabbed each side of the material with his hands and slid them off of her legs, exposing her pink curls but then Sakura closed her legs up. Sasuke looked up and noticed that she was looking away and her face was completely red.

"What's wrong Sakura? Do you want to stop?" Sasuke asked as he took one of hands over and held her hand that was laying to the side.

"I don't want to say it," Sakura whispered but loud enough for her love to hear.

"Sakura, tell me," Sasuke spoke.

"I haven't shaved down there okay so it like... looks messy okay! Usually I have it trimmed but I haven't done that since I left the hospital." Sakura kept staring to the side of the room. Sasuke sighed, and Sakura gasped, looking over at him when she felt a finger enter her body.

"I don't care about that, Sakura, as you can tell I haven't shaved ether." Sasuke brushed his thumb against her knuckles while his other hand was slowly pumping. When Sakura smiled back at him, he figured it was a sign to continue then brought his face down and began to lightly lick before going harder and harder.

"Oh God," Sakura moaned as Sasuke switched his technique from licking to sucking on her clit as he added another finger.

Right as Sasuke knew that she was going to cum, he stopped his actions and sat up while Sakura whimpered from him, stopping. Sasuke smirked as he climbed on top of her and kissed her before plunging inside of her. Sakura closed her eyes from the discomfort but reopened them when she felt Sasuke's lips on her chin, licking her skin.

"Sasuke, that tickles!" Sakura whined.

"Hn," Sasuke responded as he moved his lips up to her forehead and laid them there while one of his hands went down and started to massage her right breast.

When Sakura was ready to continue, Sasuke started to thrust in and out of her slowly, savoring every moment. He had missed making love to his cherry blossom.

"Sasuke, can you go faster?" Sakura asked then moaned when he started to go faster and a little bit harder.

"Like this?" Sasuke panted into her ear.

"Ah, yeah just like that," Sakura could feel herself coming close to heaven. Sasuke could also feel himself coming to his peak and leaned his head against hers and stared into her eyes.

"I love you--ah!" Sasuke groaned as he orgasm.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke!" Sakura moaned as she joined him in their peak together. The couple panted as they stared into each other orbs, regaining their breath. When Sasuke was able to move again, he slipped his limp member out of his girl and kissed her gently on the head before getting out of the bed and getting dressed while Sakura got up but sat down right afterwards after feeling light headed.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke only wearing his boxers and a pair of pants rushed over to her side to see what was wrong.

"Yeah, I just got a little dizzy that's all but I'm fine now," Sakura said then Sasuke helped her up and they both got finished getting dressed. When they were done, Sasuke texted his blond friend back to let him know that they were going to go ahead and meet them at the cemetery.

******

Naruto and Hinata had arrived at the cemetery and noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for them. Naruto glanced up and down at what Sakura was wearing. Sasuke, her loving boyfriend, was making her wear a huge white coat along with a white hat, a white scarf and a pair of white gloves so she looked like a huge marshmallow.

"Sasuke, I told you for the hundredth time that I am not cold." Sakura pouted with her arms crossed in front of her chest while Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the couple, Hinata hushing him afterwards.

"It's cold out, and I don't want you to get sick," Sasuke answered.

"But I'm not sick anymore," Sakura whined, and Sasuke took a minute to look at his sad girlfriend and was thankful that she was no longer sick. Sasuke had a real smile appear on his face.

"Hn, it doesn't matter you are wearing them, end of discussion," Sasuke spoke as Naruto started to walk over to where their friend's grave was located at and everyone else followed him. When Naruto got to her tombstone, he bent down and gently placed the yellow roses on the cold ground, then stood back up and walked over to comfort his girlfriend.

"I wish we could have been to her funeral," Sakura said as she felt Saske taking her hand into his.

"Me too," Sasuke said. Sakura had been too sick to leave the hospital to go to the funeral and Sasuke would never leave her side.

"Karin's grave is over there, if you want to visit it as well," Hinata said as she pointed over in the direction where their teacher's grave was. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face and was curious of what his reaction would be, and was trying her best not to be jealous.

"You guys can if you want, I don't want to stand out here too long. I don't want Sakura getting too cold." Sasuke smirked down at his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sakura could only smile in return and decided not to argue with him. Naruto was very happy for the couple, then felt something cold hit his nose and looked up to see that it was starting to snow.

"It's snowing," Hinata whispered then she had thought of something.

"Ino always loved the snow," Hinata said while the others were silent for a moment.

"We better go," Sasuke said then looked down at his girlfriend and she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

"Alright, well, thanks for meeting us out here, we should get together this weekend when Hinata and I aren't in school," Naruto said.

"How's the college life going?" Sakura asked.

"Hard, but we seem to manage just fine, what are you guys going to do now?" Hinata asked the couple.

"Get married, and Sakura will carry many mini Uchihas," Sasuke said in a serious tone of voice but everyone else thought that he was kidding.

"Well, Sasuke is going to be working for my father, and I might go back to school in the fall but until then I just want to enjoy life," Sakura said then noticed that the snow flakes were becoming bigger.

"We should go now, I bet Ayama is wondering what is taking us so long," Hinata spoke.

"Alright, well, give me a call later, alright?" Naruto asked his friend, and the Uchiha nodded his head.

"Later, guys."

"Bye." Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed the pink haired girl's hand and they walked away. Naruto looked over at Hinata, who was still looking down at the roses that he had placed on Ino's grave.

"Lets go," Naruto said as he held out his hand. Hinata looked over at his hand then smiled up at him and took his hand.

******

After Sasuke helped Sakura get into his car, she watched as he walked to the other side, and got in, then started the car up.

"I wonder if Ino is watching us where she is right now," Sakura said as she stared out the window, watching the snow fall.

"She is." Sakura looked over at her boyfriend and smiled after she felt his hand holding hers.

"Anyway, I can't believe you told them that we were getting married, you don't usually joke like that," Sakura said, until they stopped at a red light, having Sasuke stop the car and look over at his angel.

"Hn, " Sasuke was his only reply, because he didn't want to ruin Sakura's surprise and having to propose to her on her birthday. He already had gotten his permission from her father before she had entered the hospital, so all he was waiting for now was the perfect moment and he figured a spring wedding would be perfect.

******

**Now everyone review because tomorrow is my baby's first birthday! Time goes by so Fast!!**


	8. New Issues

I am too happy. I cry every night. I am a gamer. I am a stripper. I am a lesbian. I am a sex offender. Six best friends with issues that they keep to themselves.

Yep sequel coming, I miss this story! Same people plus two new characters so stay tune.


End file.
